


Yeah.....You Set My Soul On Fire

by xgreek_gxd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger is So Done, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Not Beta Read, Percy Weasley is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgreek_gxd/pseuds/xgreek_gxd
Summary: 'I love you', he said and littered Draco's whole face with small kisses. 'Yeah you set my soul on fire', hearing Draco laugh heartfully would always be enough for harry to put on a show for him. Even if it meant using a joke from 'Tom And Jerry' as reference. It wasn't like he expected Draco to understand it due to his pureblood ubringing. Oh how he was absolutely fucked and miserably in love.------------------------------------------------------------------In which Harry pretends to love Draco as a strategy against Voldemord and accidently ends up falling in love with him anyways.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 64
Kudos: 132





	1. I

'Now ....now if that isn't our famous Saint Potter with the filthy little mudblood.', smirking he glanced to the left of Harry to give Ron a stuck up look that only Malfoy's were capable of. 'Oh and of course let's not forget Weasel-bee, our favorite traitor of all time.' Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the blond's little remarks. 

'Shove off Malfoy we're not here to play your childish little games with you.', If Malfoy was to let his mask fall for a second to replace it with a look of sorrow, Harry wouldn't have noticed ....because... well... Harry was as observant as a brick wall and he most certainly knew that but to Hermione it wasn't hard at all to spot the pain in Malfoy's expression even if it was just a small millisecond. 

It has become quite clear to her what Malfoy's intentions were and she was quite sick of Harry's obliviousness. She couldn't help but pull Harry away from the scene by his robe, waiting for Ron to follow after them. 'Stupid little git with his stupid, annoying little antics.' Hermione took in a deep breath to cope with the distress she felt at the moment. 'Yeah thinks he's getting to us but in reality he--' 'Don't you both have a bloody brain up there or something. He only does that because he wants Harry's attention.' 

Harry and Ron furrowed their eyebrows, replacing their furry with a look of complete irritation and confusion. 'That makes no sense whatsoever Hermione. Why would he want that? He's a bloody Malfoy. He has enough attention already.' Hermione put her face into the palms of her hands, shaking her head out of pure disbelieve. 'Don't you get it Harry? Malfoy has a bloody crush on you. Probably since second year.' 

If she wasn't that stressed , the way how Ron's expression now changed from confusion to disturbance would have been quite amusing to her. 'Malfoy's into blokes?' 'Malfoy's into me?', rolling her eyes Hermione just walked faster towards the Gryffindor common room. 'You both are unbelievable. Talk to me when you've figured it out.' With that she left them baffled in the middle of the staircase. 

The next time the trio crossed paths with Malfoy , Zabini and Parkinson, Hermione only hoped that the both of them wouldn't be stupid enough to run their mouths and talk about their newfound information. All her hopes went down the drain when Ron , of course Ron, had to open his mouth and ruin it. 'Stop pretending already ferretface. We know that you are in love wi-' the pride on Ron's face didn't last long since Hermione slapped her hand on his mouth to stop him from talking. 

She instantly spotted the panic on Malfoy's face, overshadowed by his usal reluctant expression he wore to cover up his emotions. His eyes wandered over to Hermione's face, probably trying to find the source of what Ron was trying to say and squinted his eyes in hostility. In the corner of her peripheral vision she could make out his hands shaking a little while fiddeling with eachother nervously. 

Zabini and Parkinson looked pretty confused too, leading her to the conclusion that he probably hadn't told them.  
'In love with who?', Parkinson looked up to him, trying to make out an answer. Hermione was to afraid to let go of Ron, in case he felt the need to complete his stupid sentence. She didn't want to risk Malfoy hating her more than he already did by exposing him to his best friends like that. 

Confused everyone watched Harry taking slow steps towards Malfoy just to be taken off guard when he pulled Malfoy towards him to plant his mouth on top of the blond's. Everyone's eyes widened comically, including Malfoy's aswell. Passing students stood still in shock to watch the unusal occuring phenomenom in the middle of the hallway. Just as fast as it started Harry let go of him and took a step back. 

'Me too, Malfoy', everyone watched in utter shock how Malfoy's face softened and his cheeks painted themselves in a pretty shade of pink, leaving him a stuttering mess. 'I-....i ..you do what?', he quickly looked down and used his sleeve to wipe across his mouth. 'I'm in love with you Draco Malfoy', if Hermione didn't realised it before she probably realised it now. 

She took everyone's state of shock to pull Ron and Harry towards the abandoned toilet. 'Harry ? What are you doing, snogging the ferret like that?', Hermione ignored Ron and threw an angry look in Harry's direction. 'What do you think are you doing Harry?' Harry's eyes lit up and he raised his eyebrows in exitement. 'I overthought it yesterday and this is the perfect oppertunity. We can use his crush to get closer to Voldemord. We can use him as a strategy. If he trusts me enough we can ....we can make him change sides and he will be like a spy for us. He can be our way to success. Don't you want to try anything there is to defeat Voldemord?' 

Ron, who was finally catching up with Harry's plan, nearly beamed in exitement. 'Wow Harry, you're right. You'd only have to fake a relationship and boom he'll be at your feet. But are you sure that he's going to do that?' 'Of course. People do everything in the heat of love. ' 'Are you both serious right now ? That is comepletly disgusting to use someone's feelings like that. When you do that, I won't be any support to you anymore.' As if Hermione's support wasn't a big deal to him , her statement only left him more determined than he was before. 'I'm sorry Mione but I already did. Everything in the name of justice.' He stopped to pad her shoulder twice before he left to look for Malfoy. 

'Malfoy!', he called out to him in hopes that he would stop and turn around. 'What Potter? You think that I woud fall for your little joke? You're really bad at kissing between.', now that Harry knew, he noticed it too. There was something in Malfoy's expression that didn't scream pure hatred. It was something more than that..it almost looked somewhat vulnerable. Something he wasn't really used to when it came to Malfoy. 

'Stop staring at me like a bloody wanker and say something.' , it took Harry a moment to snap out of it but eventually he was conscious enough to persuade the next step of his plan. 

'I really don't understand why you have to be so mean right now. This is an important matter. I really like you. Please tell me I'm not mistaken and that you like me as well' , he said in a nearly soothing and manipulating voice. He wasn't really here to gaslight someone but if that's what it took to be on the winning end, then so shall it be. 

'Please Malfoy be honest with me. Do you really like me or did I just confuse your weird behaviour with hints ?' , Malfoy looked conflicted probably debating between the things that could go wrong and the things that would benefit him. 'I need more time to think Potter. I'm not allowed to like you.' 

Harry got closer leaving Malfoy completly backed up against the wall. 'But i don't understand. If we got together I swear I would never try to harm you. Yeah I know our past has been rough together but we can look past that and start new right ? Wouldn't you want that ?' 'You don't understand. My parents would disown me..... worse kill me if they found out that I'm dating you. I'm a Malfoy. My parents resent you Har...Potter.' 

There was a good minute of silence between them before Harry finally tried persuading him again. 'But what if they were to never find out. We can try keeping our relationship a secret. And if you really don't want to, we could start out as friends first you know. You don't really have to let your parents stand between you and your happiness.' 

Malfoy looked up to Harry and for the first time in years, Harry could make out a soft smile coming from the smaller, making his heart beat a little bit faster. He put on a playful smile, chuckling a little bit. 'So is that a yes?' 'Give me a few days to think okay? This is really overwhelming right now', Harry only nodded, watching Malfoy make his way towards the Slytherin dormertry. 

He was certain that he wasn't able to back out anymore. This was an ongoing plan now and he was sure that Malfoy wouldn't decline his dating request, even if it meant that he had to be patient and wait it out. It was only a matter of time now before he would have to date the blond. 

'I can't believe you Harry. News spread like a forestfire that you asked him out even after all I told you about not playing with other people's feelings. This is gonna backlash onto you someday. Karma always finds it way back to you. Just wait unti.....' , instead of feeling any guilt like Hermione tried to make him feel, he only felt complete annoyance. 

He wasn't sure if he was more annoyed at Hermione for not getting his point and standing by his side or if it was the gossip that probably ruined his whole plan. He knew that kissing Malfoy in the middle of the hall wasn't really the best thing to do but he didn't know that Malfoy wanted to keep the relationship a secret. He was hoping that it wouldn't end up being spread around between every student possible. Now that left him with 2 possible outcomes. A : Malfoy would be too afraid of his parents finding out which meant that he wouldn't even consider the idea at all or B: Now that it's already known in the whole school, his parents would probably find out anyways, which meant that there wasn't anything to loose for him. He really hoped it would be the second. 

There were probably even more outcomes he didn't think off but he really didn't want to break his head over it at breakfast so early in the morning. 'Are you even listening to me?', startled Harry looked up from his sunny side up egg that now resembled more of an scrambled egg than anything else. 'Yeah. Bla bla bla don't hurt the feelings of other people bla bla..... I get it Hermione. But in my opinion are the lifes we are saving more important than some stupid git's feelings. Just think about it. When did he ever care about our feelings? It was always about being superior but never 'Oh i wonder how Potter, Granger and Weasley might feel'. See it as a kind of revenge will ya?', Just by that Hermione remained silent. He knew that he made her rethink her opinion and that alone was enough to kill any remorse he overlooked. He was doing this. No going back. 

Just like on cue Malfoy and his little servants.....friends entered the great hall. Curiously he watched him sending his friends to the slytherin table before he lazily let his gaze wander across the different tables and students. When his eyes finally locked with his he started making his way over to the other side of the hall, all the way to the gryffindor table. 

'Potter.... can i talk to you for a second.', fakely surprised Harry lifted his eyebrows and nodded before he followed him outside.  
'So.....how you might have heard. There already have been some speculations going around about us two. Thanks to you.....litterally kissing me infront of everyone. So we probably couldn't keep this as a secret even if we tried.' , Harry tried with all he had to read Malfoy's expression but it didn't give away his answer at all. 

'Sooo? Does that mean you don't want to?' 'I- of course I want to. There is nothing to risk anymore. But..... I just still don't buy it. You hate me over everything. I don't get why you would suddenly change you mind so quickly.' 

Because he didn't but that wasn't something he could say. 'I could say the same thing. I always thought you hated me and you would've made fun of me if I ever told you how I felt but then Hermione told me that she thought that you liked me so I just went with it.' Malfoy crossed his arms and leant against the wall, making their height difference even bigger than it was. 

'And.... it never crossed your mind that she was probably wrong? You just went with it and kissed me despite not being sure? Of course you would. You're Potter after all. How Gryffindor of you.', he rolled his eyes and scrunched his face in distaste. It completly confused Harry how Malfoy could still tease him even though he was litterally in love with him. Wasn't he the dumbass for falling for who he called a dumbass or was he missing something. 

'Well you never know if you don't go for it ... right ? And see it turned out pretty in my favour. Even got to see you blushing in the end. Win win situation i would say.' Harry smirked triumphantly after seeing the colour spread over Malfoy's cheeks again. 'See? There it is again. Suits you very well. Makes you look cute and soft apart from your usal Malfoy demeanor.' 'Oh shut up Potter. I'm not blushing because of you.....it's ....from the cold. World doesn't always revolve around you and stop being such a Gryffindor for once it's really tiring.' , he didn't know why but Malfoy's way to deny it made him chuckle a little bit. He really was cute when he wasn't insulting other people. 

'So what is your answer. Yes or no? I don't take no maybes and no nos either.' 'I.....Yes let's try it. But this is my first relationship so don't expect me getting all loving and shit.' There was a grin spreading over Harry's face. This was going better than he thought it would go. 'Wouldn't even dream of it Malfoy', the second time Harry saw the soft smile on Malfoy's face he forgot how to breathe for a second. 'It's Draco if you want to', and like that the plan began. 

'Let me take you out on a date ok? Don't worry I'll plan everything. Only thing you have to do is come.' Seeing Ma-Draco startlet like that, he couldn't help but feel the strong urge to lean in and kiss him silly. It didn't take long for him to remember that Draco was now officially his boyfriend and he could probably do anything he wanted to with him anyways. Leaning in he could feel Draco's warm breath against his cheek, driving him totally mad. Maybe he wasn't that opposed to having a cute little boyfriend even if it was Draco sodding Malfoy. 

Holding onto Draco's waist and finally intertwining their lips made Harry realise lots of things. Maybe it wasn't like that. Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe he didn't need a boyfriend but just Draco. Not that he would ever admit that he had some not so important feelings for the other. But standing alone in the hall, kissing each other, he really wouldn't have minded if they were to never stop. 

He could barely feel Draco putting his arms around his neck before he could hear slight coughing behind them, making them pull apart and trying to catch their breath. Harry really hoped that it wasn't some teacher or else they would be in big trouble. 'Harrryyyyyy.... I need to talk to you for a second' , of course it was Hermione. He looked back to Draco's face, giving him a small exusing look before he already began walking towards Hermione. 'Today at 10pm infront of the great hall ok?' , Draco only gave him a small nod before he turned around and walked away next to Hermione. 

'Let's go to the bathroom ok?', he just nooded and looked around, hoping no one would be following them. Using a silencing spell on the bathroom and a locking spell on the door, they entered. It was okay to be a little paranoid. 'I thought about it. And I'll say nothing against it anymore. But there are a few things you should take into account. First of all you shouldn't sleep with him. He's a pureblood. They worship their virginity very much. I know you don't care about yours but if he were to find out that he lost his to someone who never loved him in the first place he will be even more heartbroken. And let's not ignore the fact that pureblood traditions state that he is only allowed to lose it after marriage. ' 

'Then why would he go against his so precious pureblood rules.' Hermione clicked her tongue in annoyance, doubting that Harry was able to pull off such a plan when he was this dumb sometimes. 'He is so bloody in love with you that it hurts my eyes. And another question. Why would you believe that he is capable of going against his own family and you-know-who if he isn't even able to give you his virginity? Doesn't make sense. I think he would do it because he already has an inferiority complex. When he thinks he isn't enough for you he will probably try to make it up to you like that.' 

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's statement. 'Wait.... inferiority complex. That's the funniest thing I've heard in a while.' There was a minute of silence between them. 'You are so bad at reading people it frustates me. The only reason he was bullying you was because he knew that you are better than him. You had everything he didn't. People who bully other people are often the ones who suffer from a great lack of self-confidence so they bring others down to feel better about themselves. I bet that he will probably often question you on why you're even dating him.' 

In Harry's eyes everything Hermione said made very much sense but was he really Harry Potter if he admits that he did something wrong? 'Ok then what were the other points you wanted to mention?', he couldn't promise that he wouldn't sleep with Draco since he tended to do things thoughtlessly when he was stressed or frustrated but he could try. 

'Secondly you know that Voldemord can still look inside of your head, since you still haven't mastered Occlumency...right? If he sees it he will know your plan.' He widened his eyes. He really hadn't thought about that at all. 'I'll make Draco teach me Occlumency he's the best in it in the whole year.' 'Then do it quick this is very important.' 

And the last is that you risk Malfoy's whole family by doing your little plan. If Voldemord sees it he will kill him. We both know it.', he ignored it because he knew. He just told himself that he didn't care at all even if he might should be caring. 'Is that everything you have to say? Because I haven't finished eating yet and breakfast ends in half an hour', Hermione sighed and nodded. 'Okay then let's head back. I still have to plan a date for Malfoy and I'm as romantic as a bloody stick.'


	2. II

Like promised Draco stood infront of the great hall at 10 pm looking as beautiful as ever. In contrary to his usual hair his hair wasn't slicked back and fell around his eyes in beautiful waves. It looked so soft that he really wanted to touch it. 

'You came', Draco uttered in pure surprise. There was a small glint in his eyes indicating his hapiness to see him. 'Why wouldn't I come? Ghosting you wouldn't be a heroic thing to do.' 'Honestly I didn't think you would have the balls to meet me here. That's why I didn't even do my hair and stuff in the first place', he said while pointing to his angelic hair and much to oversized clothing.

'I like it this way. It looks softer and just .... i don't know... it looks cute I guess', Harry would never get used to complementing Draco like this even if he knew that it was fake. Hesitating he brought his palm up to go through Draco's hair lovingly. Feeling how soft it really was left him completly starstruck. He knew that this would probably become one of his fovorite habits. 

'So big saviour of the wizarding world, what did you have in mind?', a proud smile replaced Harry's stunned expression while he interlaced his much bigger hand with Draco's, pulling him towards the black lake where he set everything with the help of Ginny and Luna. 'I know it isn't much but I hope that it can make you happy.', he pointed towards a large picnic blanket right at the foot of the lake surrounded by some floating candles and beautiful flowers shimmering in the last few sunrays coming from the setting sun. 

On the blanket layed a large variety of snacks and drinks and most importantly Draco's favorite type of cake. No he didn't go to the dungeons to ask Pansy about Draco's favorite type of cake. A small record player was positioned at the corner of the blanket to secure it in place. Draco's eyes widend at the scene. 'Who would have thought that the chosen one had a thing for romantics.', eager he pulled both of them to the blanket cautious not to harm any food. 

'But what are the wine glasses for?', he asked confused at the sight of wine glasses but no wine. 'Oh it's just a silly muggle way to eat cake with wine glasses. You just simply use the glass as a bowl and eat out of it using a spoon.', Dracos eyes lit up in exitement, taking one of the two glasses and digging into the cake like it was a spoon, watching with pure amazement how the cake fell back into the glass. 

'I originally thought that we would be eating the cake at last but if you insist we can also use it to start our little picnic.' Harry got up from his place to put a record on, enjoying the music that played right after putting on the needle. Something about seeing Draco this happy even though he always looked like he was on the brink of suicide in the past few months left his heart aching. It was quite addicting even. 

'Wow it's my favorite. How did you know?', Harry watched him with adoration while Draco devoured the cake like he was a starving bear after a long winter nap. 'Intuition I guess', he said making it seem like it wasn't a big deal at all even though he spend 2 hours of the afternoon making it. 

Draco smiled, looking completly through his little lie. 'Pansy told me there was a certain someone waiting an hour infront of the common room door just so he could ask for my favorite kind of dessert. I never had someone loving me this much you know ? Feels very nice. Unfortunately I don't have any idea how to make it up to you.' 

Harry didn't know if it would ruin the mood to ask him to teach him occlumency and he really didn't want to make Draco think that he was using him but he was to afraid of Voldemord to not say anything. 'I wondered if you could teach me occlumency. I don't know if you know but Voldemord uses legilimency on me quite often and I'm very much afraid of the consequences of him finding out what ...what we are doing here.' 

Draco lowered the wine glass and became quiet. So quiet that Harry was afraid that he would just get up and leave. 'Oh. That's a problem. Yes I think I can do that.' , relieved Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding untill Draco finished talking. 'Wow you really are the best', despite Draco turning his head away he could still make out the blush forming on the smaller one's cheeks.

'Yeah yeah look who's talking. Just kiss me already stupid Potter', Harry was taken aback by Draco's bluntness. He didn't take him as the kind of person to just ask when he wanted something.Even if it was as simple as a kiss. After a few seconds of silence Draco realised that Harry didn't make any sign of moving anytime soon. 'That is..... when you want to kiss me .. i don't know I just figured you wo.....', Harry quickly silenced Draco with a passionate kiss. He just couldn't bear to watch Draco sad like that. Especially when his little pouty lips looked so kissable while he spoke. 

Draco's lips tasted like cake and sweet mint which made the kiss even better. Eventually Draco pulled away so the both of them could breathe again. 'And? How does the cake taste ?', Draco asked laughing a little at Harry's flushed face. 'It's sweeter than I remeber. Probably because of you', Draco tried holding back his laugh but ended up laughing uncontrollably. 'You suck at flirting. please don't do that ever again.', Harry pouted in return.  
Not that he wasn't right of course but it hurted anyways. 

'What's your star sign? Just like to check if we are compatible and stuff?', Draco asked curiously. 'I didn't know you were into Astrology. But yeah I'm a leo. You?', Harry heard of weird people leaving relationships or not even bothering with trying after hearing of the other persons star sign but he didn't think it would ever happen to him. He only knew that he was in the top 3 most hated signs. Not that he cared but maybe Draco cared. 

'Please don't think of me differently now just because I'm one of the least likable signs. That's probably bulls-' 'I'm a gemini Harry. You know what that means?', Harry blinked a few times in irritation before he shook his head. 'I'm the most hated sign of all 12. I don't care if you're a leo. Leo's are gemini's most compatible sign with Aries , Libra and Aquarius so I guess we are a match made in heaven then', Harry sighed in relieve.  
Well that were good news. 

'So why are you so interested in Astrology?', He asked while digging into the cake aswell. 'Can you keep a secret?', Harry nodded quickly. Of course he would. The more he knew about Draco, the better. 'I'm very into doing stuff my father doesn't approve of. To see if he's just teaching me all kinds of bullshit. Most of the time I don't really believe in what I'm saying. I just repeat his opinions. But psychology , astrology is in my opinion one of the most interesting things. I think it's because I want to understand other people were I was misunderstood my whole life. I'm sorry about what I said about you and your friends the whole time. It was cowardly of me to hide behind my father like that.', regret was everything Harry felt at that moment. There was still a part of him that asked him why he should even care about Draco eventhough he did so many bad things but it was hard to ignore the other part that sympathized with the other. Just like him people asked him to behave a certain way and he was quite sick of it. 

He shoved his developing feelings for Draco aside and nodded. 'I'm sory Draco I had no idea. But just know that you have me now. I will try to understand you as good as I can. Please tell me more about you. I want to learn about the real you.', lying came very easy to Harry since he grew up with the Dursley's so it was no problem to act as if he was interested in the pureblood. 

'Maybe next time Harry. I'm not really here to annoy you with stories about myself. Please tell me about you.', Harry blinked in confusion again. Did he see through him or was he just extremely insecure? 'There's nothing much to say. I'm pretty boring.', he leaned back holding himself up with his elbows behind him. 

'Lets leanback and watch the sunset?', chaging the topic was never something he was good at but he hoped Draco wouldn't say something about it. The more he told the other the more he could use against him later if they were ever to leave on bad terms. He still didn't trust the Malfoy and there was still a part of him that felt pure hatred towards him.

'Does your family know that you're gay?', several minutes passed before Harry tried starting a conversation again. The sun was now nearly gone and only a few colourful clouds were left. 'Surprisingly .... my mother does know. She catched me and Theodor kissing once.', there was a look of horror written across Harry's full face. 'But we weren't dating. He just tried to teach me. You know... I didn't want to embarress myself once I had a boyfriend.' 

'So that means Nott is gay as well?', Draco shook his head lightly. 'No he only did it because .... well actually I don't know why he did it. But he always assured everyone that he was 100 percent straight. Seems like a big lie now that I think about it that way. 'Uff what did she say about it? I hope she wasn't disappointed or something.' 'Here's the thing. She didn't care at all. She said since I was still able to give them a Malfoy heir it wouldn't be a problem to her that I wouldn't be marrying a women.' 

A heir? Was Harry missing something or was he just plain dumb. 'What?Heir like in biological children? Wait.... how?', Draco rolled his eyes. 'You know because purebloods were to afraid of exstinction they tried finding a way of dealing with same sex relationships ... so yeah. Biological children aren't a problem like this. ', Harry nodded understanding. 

For a minute he was gratefull for pureblood's obsession with basically themselves before he realised that there was no reason to be gratefull at all. He never planed to marry Draco. Especially having children with him. He wasn't even gay so why.... 

'Is everything alright? You seem kinda ... not present.' Harry quickly tried thinking of an exuse even though it was kinda hard to think about anything at all at the moment. 'I'm just gratefull that purebloods did it nothing more.' Draco raised his eyebrows at it but didn't mention it anymore. 'You want to learn about some star constellations?'....

Timeskip  
They spend 3 more hours together before they sneaked back into the castle. After bringing Draco back to the Dungeons, Harry flopped into his bed surrounded by Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. 'How did it go? Did he like it ?', Harry nodded weakly. 'It was a great success. He comepletly loved it. Knew I was a great baker. Even astrology approves of us', he chuckled a little bit and turned onto his back looking up to the ceiling. 

'Astrology?', ron questioned sitting down on his own bed. 'Yeah. He passionately told me how Leos and Geminis were a match made in heaven. And who am I to deny that?' Ginny smiled at that . 'That sounds very sweet. Didn't know he was that kind of person though.' Even though he never told Ginny of his plan she still didn't question his desicions or said something against Draco. She just trusted him and that made him very happy. She was a very good friend. Oh how disappointed she would be if she was to ever find out about his cruel plan.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ... ehm kinda wanted to tell y'all how I suck at using punctuation. English's my third language so please don't call me out for wrong grammar please :(((  
> Also I did no beta read bc I'm sleep deprived as hell. Have fun tho I guess

'What did you even tell ferret that he startet ..... looking like that?', Harry looked at Ron skeptically, watching him eat his third sandwich in a row. It was wednesday. Two days had passed since the date. Also two days since Draco Malfoy started doing his hair differently. 'What do you mean?' 'I think he talks about the way he styles his hair.' Hermione buttet in while adding the last ingredients for her potions homework. 

'Yeah ... he like.... curls his hair and shit and doesn't gel it back anymore.' Harry shrugged at that, focusing on his own homework. 'Ah.. yeah told him that he looked cute with his hair like that. Figured that him looking more feminin and stuff makes me feel better about the fact that I'm dating a bloody bloke. I don't know if you noticed but I'm most certainly fucking straight.' Harry said while intentionally emphasizing the word 'straight'. 

Hermione looked up from her potion, totally disgusted by what Harry just said. 'You're the worst boyfrie-' 'Fake boyfriend' 'Yeah fake boyfriend .. whatever. What next? Want him to use a potion to change his gender?' Ron started laughing at Harry's thoughtfull expression, knowing exactly what he thought about. 

'To get back to important matters...did you ask him to teach you occlumency?' Harry nodded, closing his notebook and puting his pen down. 'The only problem is that Draco teaching me occlumency also means him taking a look inside of my head which leads us to him finding out what this is all about. So I thought that one of you could obliviate me and like.... rewrite my memories so that I think that I am actually in love with him? And when I'm finally able to controll it....we could just simply reverse it?' 

For being the chosen one he absolutely sucked at magic and spells so he had no clue if his idea was even operable. 'There is no way to just simply reverse it. The entire process wouldn't be easy at all Harry. We could try rewriting you memories. I think the best option for you would be to write yourself a note with all the important details and we keep it till you're done. But I don't know where you think the love should come from if there wasn't even any love to begin with .... or...', Harry quickly interrupted Hermiones thought by shacking his head violently. 

'So.....about the potion is there really a potion to change one's gender' Ron bursted out laughing while Harry smirked playfully. 'Good one Harry', he could feel soft smacks from Hermione using his notebook. 'If you're so opposed to the idea of liking him or showing real affection towards him just because he's a bloke, you should forget about the occlumency and hope that voldemord won't find out.' There was a few seconds of scilence , only the drip of a few droplets of water being audible. 

'I guess ... I'm going to ask someone else. Aren't you able to use occlumency too. You're like student number one at Hogwarts. Aren't you able to do litterally anything?' Ron nodded quickly. 'Blimley Harry. You're right. Mione you're so intelligent. I bet you could master it in a few hours.' Harry noticed the small smile forming on Hermione's face. He knew that there was something going on between them. It just frustrated him how they both couldn't just admit their feelings for eachother. 

'I guess i could try. Give me a week or two and maybe it'll work. I doubt that Malfoy would bring it up, if you don't mention it first.' 'Ok then here's the plan. We'll just go on like before while Mione tries to master occlumency and then we'll take further steps. Okay? Oh and between ... do you have a problem with Draco occasionally sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast or lunch? I kinda want to spend more time with him' Harry's voice got quieter and quieter with each word, afraid of his friends' reactions. 

'Merlin's soggy tits ...now I also have to interact with the ferret?' Ron took an angry bite from his sandwich. 'Don't you think that you wanting to spend more time with him, means that deep down you have some feelings for him?' Hermione talked as softly as she could , not trying to make Harry angry. 

'No Mione. No matter how often you'll ask, it will never happen. I only want to have as much time as possible to make him trust me. Nothing to do with stupid feelings.' Harry stood up, taking the Marauder's Map out of his school robes. 'I'm gonna go look for him. I'll be back in a few hours I guess. Leaving them alone gave Harry hopes that they could finally figure it out by themselves. 

Looking at the map he walked through the long halls of hogwarts. Following the footsteps of someone he once despised. Patiently he waited at the corner of the hallway, knowing that Draco would walk by soon. Once it was only a matter of a few seconds, he folded the map and put it inside of his pocket, stepping forward , acting as if he was searching for someone. 

He faked a surprised expression, as if he didn't know Draco would be there. 'Draco ! I've been looking for you since forever.', he ruffled through the smaller one's hair like he always did in the last few days. He knew that since Zabini and Parkinson were Draco's best friends it would be rude to not acknowledge their presence which was why he gave them a stiff nod accompanied by a small hello. 

'You've been looking for me? Couldn't get me out of your mind huh?' 'No you never stop running through my mind. I wondered if you wanted to spend time together.' Draco looked at his friends for some sort of approval. 'But don't you dare bring him back to late Potter. It took violent ways to get him out of bed on tuesdays and I don't want to repeat that.' Parkinson said before she grabbed Zabini's sleeve to pull him away. 'Have fun', he muttered before he gave in into Parkinson's pulling. 

'Soooo are Parkinson and Zabini a thing?' Draco scrunched his face in distaste. 'Pansy and Blaise ? No way. Pansy's a raging lesbian and Blaise... I don't know about Blaise though. What do you want to do anyways. Not like we could do very much.' 'Can't a boyfriend spend time with his lover?', he asked while intertwining their hands lovingly. 

'I guess. Just didn't take you as the type to.....', Draco got quiet looking away from Harry's questioning eyes. 'To what Draco?' Even after asking Draco stayed quiet about it. 'I heard that you could sneak into the kitchen for desserts if you do it right.' 'Don't change the subject Draco. I really wanna know what you wanted to say. You didn't take me as the type to do what?' Harry really hated it when people had to beat around the bush or worse start a sentece without finishing it. 

'Kinda hard to explain. Dunno if your small brain could follow.' Over the past few days Harry kinda accepted that insults and heavy sarcasm were part of Draco's personality and love language. He didn't have it in him to be offended anymore. To be honest .... after thinking about it for a very long time he came to the conclusion that it even pushed his ego in some way. Knowing that hard-to-get , sarcastic, mean Draco was dating HIM and no one else was enough to tolerate his sarcastic comments. And maybe it was even kinda hot but that was something he still couldn't admit so he just ignored it. 

'Just say it and I'll see what I can do about my slow brain.' Draco chuckled a little :' Well I really thought that this relationship was going to be really onesided so it kinda suprised me that you looked for me and stuff. I thought I would end up being the one running after you.' Hermione was right. Draco really was a insecure person. Not that he understood it. He was a hundred percent sure that there were plenty of people to give everything to switch places with him right now. If he had to be honest he did think that Draco was drop dead gorgeous. Something everyone but Draco seemed to notice. 

'Why is that baby.' Without thinking about it he let the petname slip. Accidently of course. It just felt right to call him baby. A deep urge he couldn't explain even if he wanted to. 'I don't know just still can't un.....wait merlins soggy tits did you just call me baby?' Harry shrugged his shoulders. 'You don't like it?', he asked raising a single brow. 'Mhhh it's alright. Just startled me nothing else. So that means we're not breaking into the Hogwarts kitchen? 

'Harry stopped walking thinking about the consequences of getting caught. Draco eyed him curiously from the site probably waiting for any sign of action. 'Let's go I have an idea.', he laughed while pulling Draco towards the Gryffindor dorm. He didn't know if showing Draco his invisibility cloak was really the best idea he ever had but he really didn't want to get caught by prefects or worse teachers even though he didn't wish his biggest enemy to come across a nagging Percy. 

'Where are we going Harry?' 'Gryffindor tower. I want to show you something.' Harry tried hurrying as much as possible thus the sun was already starting to set and it would be a pain in the ass to walk through the corridors while it was comepletly dark. He quickly muttered the password already expecting the fat lady to talk about some nonsense again. 

'And you're really called the fat lady. Isn't that a rude name?' Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. Giving the woman a proper name would probably be an insult to everyone sharing that name with her. 'Oh and you are ?' 'I- .....I'm Harry's ....' he stilled looking at him for some kind of help. 'He's my boyfriend. Now could you please let us in. We don't have time for.... whatever this is about.' 

The fat lady gave him a mean look before she finally let them through the hidden doorway. 'Wow that was mean Harry.' Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes again. 'As if you would ever care about a painting.' Draco shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty. Once they finally got to the boy's dorm he quickly pulled out his invisibility cloak out of it's hiding place and put it on. 'It's an invisibility cloak. It used to be my fathers. We can use it to get into the kitchen.' 

'Harry I didn't think you would come back this soon.... oh ...Malfoy.... decided to enrich us with you heart-filling presence?', Both Harry and Draco watched Ron curiously as he came out of the bathroom. Harry gave Ron a warning look to remind him that it was still his boyfriend he was talking to. 'Oh sorry Harry didn't mean to insult your little snake of a boyfriend right here.' 

Just by looking at Draco, Harry could tell how torn he was between insulting Ron and being nice to his boyfriends best friend. 'I'm not really delighted by your existence either Weasel-bee but do you see me throwing insults at you the second I see you since I've started dating Harry? No. Let's keep it that way. I'm sure it lies in everyone's interest to get along. So don't make it harder as it is.' 

Harry watched in surprise how Draco tried to be as neutral as possible. Harry knew that Ron hated Draco more than anything but ignoring him even though Draco tried so hard to be 'nice' wasn't something he expected. He would have to talk to him later about that but now he couldn't do anything but watch Ron leaving the dorm. 

'Don't think about it to much. I'll try to talk some sense into him later. Let's just go to the kitchen.' Draco nodded in approval not giving a damn about Weasley's opinion on him. 'But I bet you would get along with Hermione though. You two could like have intellectual conversations and stuff. She's always so frustrated about the fact that nobody ever understands her.' 'Oh so you say it's true that you're slow minded ?' 

Draco laughed while Harry simply pulled open the cloak over them. 'Could a slow-minded person do this?' , he pointed towards the mirror at the other end of the room. 'Look we're invisible.' 'Is this how you sneaked around school all these years. This is basically cheating.' Draco took his eyes off the mirror to look inside Harry's eyes, giving him a small peck. 'Let's get those desserts then.' Eager he pulled Harry out of the tower right into the corridors. 'This is going to be so easy.' 

In the end they ended up nicking all sorts of different snacks. Even enough to give all their friends something.  
Harry couldn't feel anything else but happiness. This was the most stress relieving way to end Voldemord even if it involved a certain blond pureblood.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What y'all thinking about adding a song list to each chapter? Because the chapters are really plain and boringish in my eyes. Need a way to spice things up.

'Harry jcbsjcndjfndnfn I g-got a letter from my pa-parents.' The first thing Harry noticed was that Draco spluttered....and Draco Malfoy never spluttered. And if he did, he most certainly didn't notice. This had to be something serious. 'What did it say?' 

In the last few days it became rather normal that Draco entered the Gryffindor dorm on his own to look for Harry. The Gryffindors didn't care and if they did , they didn't mention it. Gently he pulled Draco next to him on his bed so he could engulf him in a warm hug. 'Some snake ratted us out but they don't know who you are nor that you're a bloke. They invite 'you' to stay with us during the winter holidays. How do we tell them no, without being rude.' 

Well fuck Harry that was a big problem. 'Calm down I'm sure we'll come up with something.' He went through Draco's hair lazily who had already drapped half of his body over Harry's. 'I'm gonna loose my mind if this continues. Can't I just stay with you over the winter break.' 

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know if Draco was just joking or if it was a serious request. For a moment he nearly forgot that this was all fake. Bad mistake. 'You want to? I mean I could take you with me to.....' suddenly remembering what this was all about he bit his tongue angrily while stopping his hand from going through Draco's hair. How could he ever forget. 

Draco tiltet his neck to look up to him looking like a kicked little kitten in the process. 'Huh? Everything alright Harry? ' Harry only nooded thinking about how he could talk himself out of this situation. Hermione was still working on her occlumency so he was in no place to make unplanned decisions. 

'About the parents thing. What if I ask Hermione to brew me a ton of poly juice and I'll just pose as a random girl during the stay?' Draco shook his head wordlessly. 'Why not?' 'My mother wouldn't buy it. She still knows.... But I really don't want to come out to my father. And with the dark lord being able to pop up inside the manor it's far to risky. He would be able to read you in a single second.' 

Draco quickly realised his mistake. 'Voldemord randomly pops up in your home?' 'He actually..... Harry I don't want to talk about it please. Let's leave this topic for another time.' Harry furrowed his eyebrows but still nodded. He didn't understand. Did that mean that Voldemord stayed with the Malfoys? And how did Draco's parents expect someone to come over when there was litterally the risk of being interrupted by LoRd VOlDeMorD himself. 

'We still have two months to come up with something anyways.' He gave Draco's forehead a quick peck before he reached for his wand. It was cold and he knew that both of them were way to lazy to get the blanket. With a little flick of his wrist the blanket neatly fell over their entangled bodies. 

'It's kinda late. Let's sleep okay? The other boys probably won't come back till midnight anyways.' He moved so he could spoon Draco, before he turned off the lights and closed his eyes. Through his nose he could smell Draco's hair under his nose. It smelled like expensive shampoo and it was the best smell he could imagine to fall asleep to. Using his hand he drew small circles on Draco's hip. They've been dating since 2 week now and somewhere along the way they startet sleeping in the same bed. 

Timeskip  
'.....That's disgusting.' Harry didn't want to open his eyes. He already knew what was going to happen. The dull sound of Hermione slapping Ron's arm echoed through the room followed by an outraged 'Stop being mean.' 'Sorry but I'm just stating facts. I mean look at them. This is almost as bad as them snogging right infront of us.' 

Harry couldn't describe how glad he was that Draco was a deep sleeper. He really didn't want to start his day with a Malfoy-Weasley fight. Lazily he roamed the nightstand for his glasses. Once putting them on he could finally see his two best friends standing infront of the bed, already dressed and everything. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was almost time for breakfast. 

'Wake up Draco. We're late.' He shook the small ball of floof curled up under the warm blankets and littered his face in small kisses. 'Stop or imma kill you and I don't care that you're everyones golden boy.' Hermione and Ron laughed at Harry's suprised expression. 'Wow mate seems like there's already some trouble in paradies.' Harry tossed a glare in Rons direction and proceeded to shake Draco awake. 

'Is he always like this?' Annoyed Draco opened his eyes and glared at everyone that came across his vision before he clossed them again drifting off to continue his sleep 'Nah. I think it's because of the bad news he received yesterday. He probably didn't sleep.' Instead of violently shacking him Harry started stroking through his hair again. 

'Bad news?' Concerned Hermione sat down at the foot of his bed. Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione started caring for Draco, even though she hated his guts just a few weeks ago. She just had the trait to forgive anyone.... a trait that would harm her sooner or later. It didn't help that Draco did admit that he only bullied Hermione and called her slurs because he was jealous of her intelligence and her life. 

He even admit that he admired her and always wanted to be like her. They quickly became friends (to Ron's dismay) and even startet talking about various topics that Ron and Harry couldn't understand even if they tried to. He was glad that Hermione finally found someone to match her intellectuality. 

'Someone told his parents that he's dating someone. And they invited that someone to have dinner with them in 2 months. His mother wouldn't buy it if he brought a random girl but he can't come out to his father so.....' As Hermione wanted to answer she got interrupted by Draco's muffled voice. 

'If you want to discuss my life so badly then do it elsewhere.' Harry couldn't help but coo at his sleepy boyfriend. 'If we leave you alone you'll never get up. Now wake up before I'm getting a bucket of ice water.' There was shuffling under the blanket before Draco sat up revealing his tired face and ruffled hair. 'That's not fair. This is domestic abuse. ' 

'Yeah yeah now wash your face and let us big adults discuss important matters.' Harry joked while patting Draco's head as if he was a little child earning himself another glare from the blond. 'Hahahahha urgh are you funny so early in the morning. Now Hermione do you have any idea how we could handle this problem?', he asked while pushing Harry off the bed as a sort of revenge. 'Wow you're......a different kind of couple.' 

All four laughed while Harry tried to stand up again. To Harry it almost felt like they were a group of real best friends. (if he ignored Ron's bad additude) 'Let's talk at breakfast. We're gonna give you 10 minutes to dress.', Ron pulled Hermione towards the common room leaving a confused Slytherin and Gryffindor behind. 

'Is he still angry? I thought he finally got over it.' Harry shrugged his shoulders and pulled his uniform out of his first drawer. 'I think he's still not over the fact that your father was litterally the reason why his sister nearly died in 2nd year or that you fatshamed his mom or how you-' 'Pardon me Mister Perfect ...I forgot that you never ever made a mistake.' Harry raised an eyebrow at that. 

'French?' Draco threw a few confused glances towards him answering with a small 'Yeah?' 'Well it's kinda hot. Do you know more french?' Harry didn't know why but making Draco turn into a blushing , stuttering mess was suddenly one of his favorite things ever right after going through his soft hair. 

'Well.... I ... my mom has some f-french.....stop staring at me like that Potter. Imma hex your face off.' Laughing the brunett turned away and resumed in throwing Draco's uniform into his face. Since he always spend his nights in the Gryffindor tower they also started storing some of Draco's stuff in Harry's drawers. 'Get ya pretty arse into those robes or we'll never hear the end of Ron's nagging. He needs his food.'

'I can't believe that it took you more than 25 minutes to get dressed. You don't even have to choose your outfits because everyone looks the bloody same at this school. Could you at least look remotely sorry that I have only 20 minutes left to eat? ' Harry leaned to his right to whisper a 'Told ya' in Draco's direction. 

'Don't worry it won't happen again unless my parents feel the need to send a letter which says: Draco Lucius Malfoy we are utterly embarassed and disgusted to find out that you are shagging Harry Potter.' Draco said while imitating his father in the funniest voice. 

Hermione and Harry nearly choked on their drink at the word shagging. 'Are you tho?' Ron asked squinting his eyes in seriousness. 'Naaah.' Ron looked relieved upon hearing the blond's answer. 'Not yet.' Harry watched with a satisfied look how all three of them turned to him in shock. He quickly exchanged glances with Draco before changing his sentence. 

'I mean...naaah. Shagging? Couldn't be us.' He winked at Draco telling him that he successfully saved the situation. 'Wow you are ...unbelievable.' 'Soooo back to the parents stuff. What if we put a spell on your parents that your mother sees a boy and your father sees a girl?' Hermione looked ready to Avada kedavra him herself. 

'Where do you always get your funny ideas.....especially when it comes to gender.' Harry pouted in response looking utterly defeated. 'First of all I don't think that a spell like that exists and second of all have you ever heard of pronouns in your life? Like I know that there are gender neutral names so that wouldn't be a problem but proonooouns haaarryyy?' 

Well shit of course he didn't think about that. Draco's parents would think they're batshit crazy if the other reffered to him with opposite pronouns. 'They/them pronouns?' Hermione and Draco gave Harry an annoyed look while Ron only looked confused as always. 'What the bloody hell are they/them pronouns?' 

Hermione already looked ready to give Ron a whole speech on gender neutral pronouns but Harry stopped her by shaking his head. 'Any other ideas?' Hermione and Draco both looked thoughtful getting totally shocked when Ron said something plausible once. 

'Tell your parents you can't come home for winter break this year because you eavesdropped on Harry and heard him talking about some kind of master plan to get rid of You-Know-Who and since he stays at Hogwarts during winter break you can spy on him because Hermione and I won't be around to protect him or something. And then after winter break you'll make up a little story of what you've find out about Harry. And then the both of you just stay here and enjoy your two weeks together. I bet you would love that huh?' 

Harry and Draco both looked at each other both looking lost in thoughts. 'But then we still would've some planning to do. Like what I'd tell my parents and Professor Snape and stuff.' Harry quickly shared a meaningful look with Hermione and Ron. In the last weeks they both found out about Draco's fear and hatred towards Voldemord. They knew he wouldn't go against them or their side so it was safe to tell him about Snape. 

Flashback  
It was another of those nights where Draco and Harry lyed awake watching the stars. They could feel the soft grass under them and around their touching hands. It was another night to get more information out of Draco. 'Do you still believe in the whole blood supremacy stuff you always talked about in the past?' Draco's head turned towards him slowly. 

'Actually I never believed in it. I always thought about how our blood could have any relation to our worth. It just never made any sense to me. When I realised that I was gay I also realised that there are some things that are looked down upon even though you didn't get to choose them. So why should purebloods be superior ? My mother once told me that she felt so relieved when the dark lord vanished a few years ago. That we wouldn't have to worry about war again and that the dark lord only resented muggles because of his muggle father. She was terrified when he returned. I don't want her to live in fear everyday anymore. I want to help you to take him down.' 

Harry watched him in shock while he talked. This was the complete opposite of what he thought would be happening. 'But you said so many bad things about Hermione and Ron and ...... you did so many bad things. Are you sure that you just don't want to tell me the truth?' There was a few minutes of silence again. 

Harry felt like dying of curiousity but he didn't want to be rude and tell Draco to finally answer him. With every minute he grew more angry with Draco's silence till he realised that the Slytherin was trying to hold back his tears. His brows furrowed and he wanted to say something to make the pain on the blond's face go away but he was so bad with emotions. 

'I know I'm a coward and I don't understand why you would even love me for all the shit I've done. I always hated myself for every little comment I threw your way but I just wanted my father to be proud of me. I know he's an asshole and that he deserves my hatred but I just needed some affirmation....any acknowledgment from him after all I'm still his son and he manipulated me enough to make me feel like I needed his approval for everything.' 

Using his sleeve he wiped away the tears forming in his eyes threatening to spill over. 'I don't know why I'm telling you all this right now but I'm just too tired to think about what I'm actually saying.' Harry was still to overwhelmed with all the emotions he was confronted with. 

He thought dating Draco would be the easiest thing ever. He thought the Slytherin would be emotionless and cold during their time together. And most importantly he thought that he would only have to deal with some insults and some dumb comments but this wasn't anywhere near his assumptions. 

Nevertheless he rolled over so he could cuddle into Draco to make him feel some affection besides his sadness and maybe anger towards his failed upbringing. 'Shhhh now that you've told me I really understand. You're a victim of neglecting parents and everybody copes differently with unaffectionate parents. Don't hate yourself. You're so beautiful, intelligent and cunning. Even after such a traumatising childhood you turned out awesome so don't blame yourself.' 

Despite him telling Draco that it was okay he completely thought the opposite. He also had abusive relatives and grew up with no love whatsoever but he still didn't turn out to be an asshole. Fake or not. (Please somebody get the reference of Harry being a fucking hypocrite) Draco wasn't dumb and he knew that one day he would pick up on Harry's lies. 

Even though he was slowly falling in love with the blond he still couldn't stand some parts of the latter and it wasn't to hard to realise it especially if you already had trust issues and an unhealthy amount of self hatred like Draco did. He wasn't even sure if Draco hadn't picked up on it already and was just to afraid to confront him in fear that he was right and it meant nothing to Harry. 

(Let's just act like Harry has some psychologic knowledge and an actuall brain up there.)

After all Draco could still be usefull to him and the his side. 'Do you really love me Harry? Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a made up persona that only reacts the way I want it to react.' Taken off guard Harry looked up from the place he had buried his head under and swallowed in fear. 

'I ...I actually grew up with people who hated me. It was like walking around eggshells. Somewhere along the way i learned how to please people. I don't know how to act like myself. I just mirror peoples personalities in fear of rejection.' These little moments were the moments in which Harry regretted not persuing an acting career because he was actually killing it. 

Draco's face softened and a small smile replaced his concerned expression. 'Oh I really thought it was because of me. I guess we're both just really fucked up in our own ways. Want me to tell you about how incredible astrology is to change the heavy subject?' 

Flashback end  
Snape's a spy on our side. He wouldn't rat us out. You would only have to find something to tell your parents.' Draco sighed in frustration. 'If the dark lord didn't exists I would just bring you, tell my father to go fuck himself and then leave. Can't we just use a time turner to hinder you and diggory to enter that bloddy labyrinth?' Harry casted him a dirty look before he snapped his face towards Hermione in realisation. 

'Harry no. that would be way to exhausting. You know how risky it was in third year.' 'You used a time turner in third year?' Both Ron and Draco nearly shouted in curiousity and confusion. 'That's for another time.' 'But Hermione think about it. We would only have to expose Professor Moody as a fraud and then I would've never even be a contestant of the tri wizarding contest or whatever the thing was called.' 

Hermione looked at the big clock hanging on the wall directly infront of her and sighed. 'Let's meet up thus evening and talk about it in further detail. We don't have much time left till class starts. By the way have you seen Luna, Ginny and Neville.' She looked around trying to see the familiar faces of theur friends. 

'Oh yeah....Neville wanted to show them the new plant he found outside in the garden. They left very early. Catched them when I went to the toilet this morning.' All three of them nooded in acknowledgement trying to finish their food in what little time they still had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I n ow most people don't read the notes but I'm really happy that there are people commenting and leaving kudos and stuff. Stay safe amd have fun 💕


	5. V

'What is that weird thing you have there?', Draco eyed the pen in Hermione's hand curiously. Behind him Harry held a finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet. 'Can you keep a secret Draco?' Hermione watched him with a stern look trying to find out what he was up to. Draco nodded quickly and leaned forward to hear what oh-so-interesting secret Harry planned on telling him. 

'This is one of Hermione's great inventions. It's a hexed quill which doesn't require any ink. You can write as much as you want and it dries almost instantly.' Draco gaped at him seemingly fascinated by something as simple as a pen. 'No you're a soddy lil liar .....lemme see.' He made grabby hands towards the pen in Hermione's hand who still tried to hold in her laughter. 

Quickly she gave in to Draco's whining and put the pen into his open palm. Draco's eyes lit up and he quickly grabbed the paper sitting next to him. Harry watched Draco's happy expressions with pure adoration. 'Wow this is so amazing Hermione. Why don't you sell these? I bet they'd sell themselves like crazy.' 

As happy as Draco was one of them had to tell him. 'Actually we were just fooling around with you. That's a simple muggle invention called pen. I just didn't want to use a quill because it's truly dreadful to dip those into ink all the time. Not to mention the disgustung mess they make.' Realisation dawned upon the Slytherins face as he looked at them with a hint of disappointment. 

'So.... just a pen huh? They couldn't come up with a name more atrocious than that right?' He chuckled while flipping the pen around between his fingers. It felt nice and heavy and in his opinion it wasn't ugly at all. 'Can you get me one of these Hermione?' Hermione nooded, after all those things weren't hard to get and who was she to deny Draco that? 

'Where the hell is Ron between. We said we would be meeting at 6.' Draco bit his tongue. It wouldn't be nice to make a comment about it since they became friends but sometimes mean thoughts still randomly popped up in his head. Harry knowing exactly what was going through his boyfriends head, gave him a funny look. 

'Just say it. Sometimes your comments can be quite amusing.' 'I don't know if I should say that. We're friends but not that kind of friends to lovingly insult each other yet.' Hermione and Harry both gave him a look. 'Okay I just wanted to say that he's probably hogging the toilet because since he has no one left to insult nowadays he would have to get rid of his shit through different kind of ways.' Hermione laughed while Harry just blinked in confusion. 

'Hey....I heard that. Just because I'm a ginger. Man that's not cool at all.' Draco turned around just to be met with Ron's freckled face and orange hair. 'They forced me to say it Weasley. Shouldn't you be on my side? Like look how mean they are. They even gave me THE glare.' Harry allways thought that Draco's way to overexaggerate everything was very funny and even now after befriending him it still seemed like a comical and relieving character trait to have around. 

'You know what ferret? It's Ron to ya.' Ron leaned down to give Draco one of the most akward hugs in the whole history of mankind. Draco seemed quite confused and hugged him back as good as possible, not noticing the wink Ron threw in Hermione's and Harry's direction. They understood. This was never about hatred. It was all about realism the whole time. 

Ron played his role as angry best friend for the sake of Draco not getting wary of them and it was bloody brilliant. Hermione tolerating their ex-nemesis as her best friend's boyfriend? Understandable. But Ron Weasley accepting Draco Malfoy without any questions or fight? That sounded hella fishy. 

'I'm glad that we stopped our obnoxious fighting. It really got kinda insufferable over time.' Draco muttered before he let go of the ginger. 'Yeah I had the same thoughts. We were getting to old to fight like little pre school kids anyways. So what's the plan?' 

'Speculating that we were able to stop the tragedy in fourth year from happening he still wouldn't be fully dead. So it's easier to finish him off now that he is fully killable than bringing him back to his old form to kill him.' 'Or we just leave him like that and hope that he won't come back and if he does ,that it happens when we're long dead so it isn't our problem anymore?' 

The three Gryffindors turned towards Draco in shock still processing what he just said. He shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't really care who dealt with the problem as long as it wasn't him or his loved ones. 'Brilliant you set the perfect example of what we are definetly not going to do. Is that way of thinking a Slytherin thing?' Draco again shrugged his shoulders not able to answer her question in any other way than that. 

'Is the urge to die as a martyr a gryffindor thing? Because then Dumbledor seems to have been sorted into the wrong house. He seemingly has no problems with leaving the darkest wizard in the hands of three teenagers or better said one teenager and his best friends.' Harry's mouth dropped open ready to counter Draco's malicious allegation but he certainly had no argument to override his. 

'Look I'm not here to start a fight. I'm just saying that they shouldn't put such a burden on mere teenagers. I know that you want to do the right thing and help other people but sometimes it's important to look out for yourselves. You're my friends now and I don't want anything to happen to you three but the way it looks now you're just digging your own graves. I know you only survived all these years because you were always so damn lucky. But maybe that luck already ran out and you won't be so lucky in the future.' 

Harry needed a moment to understand Draco's true intentions behind his little speech he just gave but in the end he could only feel pure sincerity radiating from the blond. It was truly mesmerizing how Draco could be so good with his words that he always had the effect on people that he wanted to have. 

'We really appreciate your sincerity and worries but sadly there is no other way to stop you-know-who. Please let's forget about this and let's try to find a solution instead of pointing out things that are unchangable.' 'But Hermione. I really don't understand. Dumbledore fought Grindlwald. The darkest wizard of all time and he won. It would be so easy to him to win against the dark lord. So why let Harry do all the work?' 

Draco always thought that it was pathetic of the ministry and nearly everone in the wizarding world to just dump their problems onto a litteral child and then to even have the audacity to criticise and judge him for some small mistakes he made. 

'You know we understand if you don't want to help us. It's not easy to give up your life for such a cause. And I know it would be even harder on you because you're going against your own family. So we give you the choise. We won't be mad if you don't but we'll deffinetly be so happy if you chose to actually help us....after all you're very important to us now.' 

Harry tried making Draco feel some sort of guilt. He knew that Draco wouldn't say no if he could successfully make him feel like he was a bad person. Saying no wouldn't even be an option for the Slytherin. He didn't make the plan to date him and stuff just so he could stay out of the mess they were involved in. 

'No of course I'm helping you. After spending so much time with you I realised that you are very lovely and nice to have around. I just wanted to make you see the unfairness behind everything. I think Dumbledor knows more than he lets on. Maybe we should start getting all informations possible from him. He wouldn't be so damn calm if he wasn't sure that you would win so he definetly knows stuff we don't.' 

Draco looked down shyly, trying to avoid eye contact at any cost. To afraid that they would see his fear of them being against his opinions. Harry bit his lip. Of course he thought about it now and then but he always tried to push the negative thoughts away. Thinking those thoughts also meant acknowledging the fact that Dumbledor was evil in some kind of way and that just didn't seem right to him. 

'Even if he was keeping secrets from us..... he would never tell us no matter how much we ask.' Draco looked up again. Determination written across his whole face. 'Veritaserum.' The Gryffindors' eyes widened comically. 'You want to use Veritaserum against our own principle? Mate your comepletly nuts. Harry that's the reason why little Gryffindors shouldn't get involved with Slytherins.' 

Hermione gave Ron a big swat, seemingly annoyed with the ginger's comment after they established Draco complimenting them. 'I'm all ears Draco. Don't mind him just keep talking.' Draco gave Hermione a thanking smile. 'So....I figured Dumbledor to be the final key to defeating the dark lord. There were lots of hints throughout the years and I just had the advantage that my opinion on him was completly neutral, which meant that I could've picked up smaller things way easier than you did, since he already gained your trust in first year. Also the dark lord wants him dead and is afraid of him so he must be a big threat. Then I noticed that Dumbledor is able to read minds which would be a big problem while pursuing the plan. You think that the dark lord didn't protect himself using dark spells and stuff? There have to be steps to kill him that Dumbledor knows of. I think using Veritaserum on a professor is our smallest problem right now.' 

'DUMBLEDOR CAN READ MINDS? Bloody hell that's so embarassing.' Ron's ears instantly turned red indicating that it really must have been some nasty thoughts he was so embarassed of. 'Well then Dumbledor probably knows that we're dating or he just thinks that I want to bang my enemy hard on a bathroom sink. I don't know what's worse though.' 

Draco's mouth fell open, raising a fist, ready to punch Harry square in the face. 'Urgh mate I think my dinner's trying to get out again.' Harry laughed. Unless Dumbledor wanted to reveal that he was able to read minds, he had to act as if he didn't know that him and Draco were romantically inclined and that was bloody hilarious. 'That sounds very uncomfortable. I can't imagine the back problems he would get fr-' 

Hermione was cut off by Draco throwing a pillow at her. 'Can we stop talking about me getting banged on a bloody sink?' Hermione took the pillow just to throw it back where it came from. From the side he could feel Harry leaning in, whispering a small 'wanna try?' into his right ear. 

'Of course not Potter. Stop acting like everybody wants to sleep with you just because you have some chosen one's dick inside those trousers of yours.' Harry pouted at that, leaning back again. Ron started laughing, totally forgetting about the nausea he felt just a few second ago. 

'Maybe it isn't that bad to have someone around whose humour consists of insulting people and ... well just insulting people.' Harry gave Ron a playful flick against the forehead. 'So Veritaserum. Where do we get it? I heard it's pretty expensive. Who has so much mo-' Her look fell on Draco and Harry. Two of the richest wizards in England. 

'Yeah forgot that for a moment. But still it's not like we could just walk into a potion store and ask for a vial of Veritaserum.' Ron's expression lit up. 'I think I can help with that. My father knows how to get stuff. I think in exchange for some bizarre muggle inventions he would even get us a vial or two. But shouldn't we try our luck with asking him first? Maybe if we found the right words or something we could actually find out about some stuff.' 

'Yeah totally. Nice idea Weasel. We'll be like:' Hey you got a moment? Because we think that you're actually lying to us and that you could actually defeat Voldemord by yourself but you're just to lazy to do something about it you old, selfish lil piece of shit.' Draco scrunched his nose how he always would when he complained about something. 

'Woah I didn't know that you felt such immense hatred towards Dumbledor.' Harry pulled the smaller into his arms again feeling like he could use a hug. 'Yeah I think he's still not over the fact that they lost the house cup in fourth year.' Trying to find a comfortable position, Draco ended up between his legs, leaning against his chest. 

'Of course not. I swear he could have given you points for just existing. Oh Harry Potter breathed? 2982929 points for Gryffindor. You litterally won because of the I repeat 'the best chess game, wizarding world has ever seen' whatever that's supposed to mean.' They couldn't but laugh at his little ramble. 'Well then that means straight for the Veritaserum I guess.' 

Hermione smirked feeling exited about doing some badass stuff. 'Aren't you a little bit toooo exited about drugging the principle?' 'Don't word it like that. If you say it like that it sounds weird.' Draco bit his lips in amusement. 'I guess it's probably time for me to go anyways. Pansy is totally convinced that if I spend to much time with you that I would start acting like a Gryffindor. And she doesn't want that, I don't want that....actually nobody would want that. Also she wants to rant about some random girl she met.' 

Draco furrowed his brows in distaste, mentally preparing himself to hear about Pansy's useless thoughts about girls in skirts and whatever. 'What? I thought you'd stay overnight.' Harry gave him his golden retriever eyes. Draco just shook his head and stood up. 

'Tomorrow I'm yours as long as no bloody sink is involved.' He muttered the last part but he was sure that they all still catched it. 'Okay I promise. Now give me a goodbye kiss.' Annoyed Draco leant down, giving the Gryffindor a quick peck. He waved goodbye at Hermione and Ron who quickly waved back giving him a large smile. 

'Draaaacoooo where were you. I swear you won't believe me when I tell you that she asked me to meet her again. Her names Fiona isn't that beautiful? And she's a Ravenclaw. Aren't quite and intelligent people the hottest thing ever.' Draco thought about that and shook his head. Harry was the farthest thing from quiet and intelligent. Maybe his type was actually stubborn and daft or he just had a thing for chosen people. 

'Nooo? You have the audacity to leave me alone with Blaise and Theodore to tell me no? Oh nearly forgot. How was your time with Weasley , Granger and chosen dick? ' Draco simply sighed and let himself fall backwards onto his bed. 'I thought we established you not calling him that.' 

'I just don't understand. It has to be the dick Draco. There's no other reason why you could possibly like him. Is it at that big?' He actually didn't know if he would even care. He never cared about stuff like that in the first place. And why was he having conversations about dicks with his lesbian best friend? 

'I don't know. I never saw it. But like thinking about the things he said today, I'll probably see it soon.' Pansy shaked her eyebrows, delightfully smirking at him. 'What did he say?' He waved his hand as a signal that it wasn't important at all. 'Tell me about how wonderful girls in skirts are or whatever. I'm too tired to speak right now.' 

Pansy's whole face litterally lit up in exitement making Draco chuckle to himself a bit. Now they wouldn't have to come up with a new topic for hours and he also didn't have to talk much .... probably he wouldn't have to talk at all. He closed his eyes still listening to Pansy talking about what the perfect skirt was to make her fall in love instantly. He gave an ocassional nod to let her know that he was still very much awake and listening.

pov change 

'Woah mate chill. Aren't you playing your role a little bit to well?' Harry shot him a glare. 'I thought we already got over this. I'm not in love with him. It's totally normal to want to sleep with somebody without liking them romantically. He's just very pretty ok? That's all.' 

'Harry... we would never judge you no matter what. We would have no problem with you actually actually dating Draco. He's delightful and a sweet person to have around.' Harry looked conflicted. Yeah some part of him maybe loved Draco but that was it. That was the most that would ever happen. 'Don't mind seeing his face around after the graduation either. Maybe start families together and meet up for a weekly fun night.' 

Ron shrugged his shoulders. This couldn't be happening. He wanted them to be as neutral as possible. That it would cause no problems to just dump Draco when this was over but now he was already growing on them? 

'Just drop it already will ya? I wouldn't be happy with him. He's confusing and he always watches what he is saying. I don't wanna be around an emotional wreck that represses all their feelings and just lets it out all at once when ich gets to much to handle. That would be so tiring. There are just so many things that bother me. And also I hate his father so much. My children would be his grandchildren. Do I want that? No. And I think his parents wouldn't be thrilled either. Like I think they would plot my death and they'd be even more desperate about it than Voldemord is and ever was.' 

Hermione and Ron quietly watched Harry gesticulate widly. 'Ok we get it. No need to be mean to defend yourself Harry. We just wanted you to know.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's to detailed or..... cjbdncndndn you guys want smut soon or not ? I'm still not sure when would be the right time to put it in.


	6. VI

'Did you think about something stupid again or why is Dumbledor giving me that knowing look every damn time he looks my way.' Guilty Harry looked from side to side to avoid looking at the Slytherin next to him. It wasn't his fault that he was a desperate horny teenager. All the stress around Voldemord had left some pent up sexual frustration in him and he honestly didn't know if it was still healthy to have as many nasty thoughts as he did. 

'Nothing special. It's his fault for reading my thoughts against my will. Isn't that illegal or something? How did you even find out about it?' Harry pushed the upcoming thoughts away, concentrating on the full plate infront of him. 'Well I used my still working braincells. Something you should try once in a while.' 

'Guys I've sent my father an owl yesterday and I got the reply today.' Harry and Draco both turned around trying to find the owner of the familiar voice. Ron happily walked towards the Gryffindor table, pulling a sleepy looking Hermione with him. Before he sat down he threw the mentioned letter on the table right infront of the couple. 

To Ron,  
I was exited to finally receive a letter from you since there was no sign of your existence for weeks. Since I figured that the Veritaserum would be playing a big role in defeating You-know-who I would be more than thrilled to provide you and your friends with said serum. Just don't tell your Mom or Percy. They wouldn't be tooooo happy to hear about your plan. In your letter you mentioned some bizarre muggle iventions and I'd be more than happy to receive them. Unfortunately the Veritaserum would take 2 to 3 weeks to arrive. Is it urgent? I'll try to get it as soon as possible. 

Sincerely Arthur Weasley 

'Woah your father is truly the best Ron. Hermione what do you think would be an exiting gift for him?' Hermione smiled lightly, putting some of the sausages and beans onto her plate. 'I thought maybe he would be happy about a camera and I know it's weird but I think he'd be so fascinated by rubber duckies.' 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 'Rubber....duckies?', Ron and Draco asked simoultaniously. 'Yeah like litte ducks that you put into your bathtub. They're very cute. They come in all kinds of different designs. Or maybe a Mp3-player and earphones?' 

'Real ducklings?' Draco asked in shock seemingly confused by the idea of taking a bath with real ducks. 'Of course not. They're fake. The poor babies would suffocate in a bathtub.' Draco looked up to Harry with pleading eyes. 'Do you want to play your role as dutyful boyfriend and get me one....or two?' 

Cameras, vinyls, pens, rubber ducks.... What was next? Draco Malfoy and fucking sweat pants? No matter how bizzare Draco's requests were, he nodded anyways. He still had to exstinguish the reason behind the urge to spoil the blond rotten. It wasn't the first time he agreed with Draco and bought ridiculous Muggle stuff for him because Hermione had rambled a little bit toooo much about the Muggle world again. 

'You're the best.' He gave him a quick peck on his right cheek, having a big grin plastered across his whole face. People didn't call Draco spoiled little sissy for fun after all. A thing they still had to talk about because it was a little bit concerning that the blond thought he could get away with everything he wanted to. He seemed to have gotten the complete opposite childhood than Harry got. 

'Soo two to three weeks. That's enough time to plan thoroughly.' Ron looked uneasy. Giving Dumbledor a few wary glances he leant in and started to whisper. 'Do you think he can..... read our minds right now? In this very second?' Draco and Harry furrowed their eyebrows trying to take a look at the old wizard without looking suspicious just to realise that he was already looking at them. 

'There are to many people here right now. I don't think that he can nitpick the minds he wants to read. And to be brutally honest.... I don't think that he would want to volountarily look into Harry's head ever again. Sorry not sorry Harry.' 'Hey. I got some interesting stuff up there. Things only a true intellectual could understand. I bet Dumbledor can't wait to get his daily readings.' 

Ron started clapping. 'Wow mate we had no idea. We'd love to take a look but I don't think that we want our last working braincells to be killed off. We still need Hermione and Draco.' They started laughing at Harry's flabbergasted face. 'Just you wait and see. I got some wit and cunningness up there too. The sorting hat nearly put me into Slytherin after all. Mione and Draco aren't the only ones who are able to pull off a well thought out p-.' 

'Yeah yeah shut up and eat your food golden boy.' Draco took Harry's fork, picking up some of the food to forcefully feed Harry. 'You're prettier when you're not talking bullshit Potter. You know that?' Harry dramatically chewed his food, showing off how 'angry' he was. 

'Aww Harry don't pull a face like that. I'm sure someday..... some very distant day... you'll be able to show off those barely hanging on braincells of yours.'   
'Wow Hermione I think Ron's really rubbing off on you. You know what they say? Lovers start to resemble each other after some time.' Harry started to shake his eyebrows while also nudging Draco's elbow to signal him to join in. 

Draco gave him a confused look before he finally understood. 'Oh yeah right. I heard that soulmates often don't realise that they are destined for eachother.' He gave them a sheepish smile hoping that they would pick up on their obvious hints. 'Us? Lovers? Pfffft. That's so.... Ron say something.' 'Yeah that's the weirdest thing you've ever said. We're like siblings.' 

Their feelings for eachother were cleary visible to everyone exept for Hermione and Ron it seemed. Harry noted to himself to pick up on the topic when they had finally dealt with Voldemord. Seeing both of his bestfriends being so oblivious to their own feelings was emotional and physical torture. It litterally hurt. Draco gave him a knowing sideglance. Even he knew and he's only been their friend for less than a month. 

Timeskip  
Harry took his usual walk through the school trying to clear his head a little bit. He enjoyed the time alone. Being around people all the time was really tiring which was why he needed his daily walks to function normally again. Sometimes he took the Marauder's map with him to avoid unnecassary human interaction. 

Being Harry Potter didn't only come with heavy responsibilities but also unwanted attention from everyone...that also included his classmates. It got even worse after people heard of the big dating scandal he was involved in. 'You're dating Draco Malfoy? But there wasn't ever a second where you both weren't at eachother's throats.' 'Didn't you hate eachother?' 'Draco Malfoy? Didn't know the chosen one had such low standards.' 

He also noticed the increasing hate the Slytherin got. Often showed by insults, slurs and attacks. In moments like that he always hoped that the blond wasn't able to see through his fake empathy. He couldn't care less if something happened to the smaller even if he made it seem like the bullying made his blood boil. It was such a relieve that Draco never seeked help from him but from his Slytherin friends instead. They handled the situations so much better anyways. And as long as Harry ignored the little tinge of anger he felt everytime he witnessed some of the cruel and mean things some of the students did, everything was allright. 

He still didn't know how to react when the Slytherin crawled into his bed at night looking like he'd been crying. Of course he could always pass it off as him not noticing anything since Draco hated it to show any weakness and it was always dark when it happened but that didn't seem like the right thing to do.   
In the end it always ended up with him whispering sweet reassurances into the blonds ears while littering the other in little kisses. 

Draco pov  
'Didn't know you were a little fa**ot Malfoy. What would your father say if he knew how disgusting you were.... huh? He's already dissappointed enough. Probably wishes you were never born.' Draco wanted to counter the older Slytherin's attack put he was pulled away by Pansy before he could even think about a way to insult the other. 

'Don't. You'll make it worse.' Draco didn't care about the things Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had to say. Their insults nearly never did anything other than being a source of comedy for him and his friends. Slytherins on the other hand just knew how to hurt you the right way. They exactly knew what hurt Draco the most not mentioning the way they formulated their insults. 

Dating Harry Potter was the worst thing you could do. It went against nearly all pureblood believes and rules possible. He frankly didn't care though. It wasn't his problem that their parents successfully manipulated them and that they weren't able to use their own brains and form their own opinions. 

But he wasn't really Draco Malfoy if those little comments and pranks would actually hurt him. That's what he tries to tell himself. His only problem was that he couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Harry was by helping him or talking about it. He tried to find the courage to ask him about it but everytime he was about to confront the Gryffindor, Harry would make him forget about his insecurities by making him feel loved again. 

He tried so hard to shove his paranoia away. After all due to his fucked up upbringing and childhood he wasn't really the best at reading people's intentions. His attachmemt issues and his nature of avoidin difficult life options were also not helping his situation. The easiest way was to just ignore it and act like everything was okay. 

Emotionally straining conflicts were also not something he tried to initiate even if he had the deep feeling inside of his gut that he would end up deeply hurt this time and he couldn't ignore it no matter how hard he tried. Maybe he was only imagining stuff and Harry really loved him...even if it was hard to believe that someone could ever feel anything for him. He's done to many bad things and it was probably just Harry's saviour complex talking instead of his heart. 

'I think you should go back without me. I'm going to Harry's tonight I guess.' Pansy huffed out in annoyance but ended up nodding anyways. 'Not even a day and you're already back in Potter's bed. Aren't you already going insane with all the red stuff around you? Can you even fall asleep knowing that you're surrounded by daft little Gryffindors?' Draco chuckled and ruffled her hair making her face scrunch in distaste. 'They aren't that bad. Maybe if you tried talking to them you'd be able to make some new friends. Maybe try to get a girlfriend or something. There are some cute girls you'd probably like.' 

Pansy smirked at the thought of a girlfriend. 'I like your way of thinking. It's getting late. Hurry or Potter will be already asleep. I'll see you tomorrow Dray.' She turned around after giving him a quick hug. 

The Slytherin quickly snugged under Harry's blanket cuddling against him. 'I already thought you wouldn't be coming tonight. How was your day pumpkin?' Harry pulled the blond even closer to himself. 'I think I nearly killed Pucey today in Quidditch practise. Accidently of course.' 'Oh? You're so clumsy. I still remeber our first match. You fell off your broom. Directly onto your arse. Looked painful.' 

Draco hummed in acknowledgement. Of course he remembered. His dad was very angry at him that day. Not even sparing him a single glance or word. He was just standing next to him with a look of pure disappointment. 'Scared I'll accidently kill ya too?' Laughing Harry shook his head. 'You wish. Don't you? Voldemord would be so jealous of you. He would like try to revive me just to finish me off himself. A lil bit mental isn't he?' 

Draco swallowed anxiously. The dark lord was a difficult topic to him. The stress of him living in their families manor had not only lead him to develop a severe eating disorder but also some kind of depression. Even the thought of spending more time with the monster in the same house made him feel like throwing up. He tried to avoid the madman as much as possible which actually lead him to skip lots of meals. The pounds just began to drop one after the other after that. 

Not that anyone noticed he had always been on the skinnier side anyways. He set all his hopes in Harry to save him from his deathly destiny. He knew that his father wanted him to take the dark mark soon. With the Lord's ongoing grudge against his family he wouldn't be too surpised to have some unmanagable duties shoved onto him as a punishment for his father's failures. He had to make his way onto the light site as quickly as possible or he was completly fucked. The dark mark would assure him a cell in Azkaban for sure and that was something he absolutely didn't want to happen.


	7. VII

Timeskip 3 weeks 

'Harry if you want me to teach you occlumency you have to stop procrastinating. Now sit down before anyone comes and disrupts us.' Harry stopped his anxious walking and pulled a chair to the middle of the room. 'Fine. But how long do you think it will take me to master it?' Hermione looked down in his eyes before she decided to pull out another chair. 

'I don't know Harry. Depends on how strong minded you are. Start by picturing a tall and thick concrete wall going all around your mind. Feel how it protects you and your thoughts. You know that it won't let anybody in. It's completely safe. You have to feel how strong the walls are. Do you see it?' 

Harry didn't open his eyes. He didn't know what Hermione meant by feeling how strong the wall was. In fact he felt nothing at all. His mind was totally blank. There wasn't any sign of a wall appearing anytime soon. Hermione seemed to know his struggle and sighed dramatically. 'Harry...use your imagination. You have to see it. I'll try to get into your mind and you have to fight me off...okay?' 

Harry nodded, preparing for the feeling of someone entering his mind again. He barely heard Hermione saying the spell, before he already felt someone intruding. 

'Make breakfast and we'll think about feeding you today hehehehehehehe.' His uncle Vernon's laugh reverbarated against the walls. 'And make sure to not burn a single egg. That's the only thing you can do after all', his cousin Dudley added throwing him an ugly sneer. Harry rolled his eyes while he washed the frying pan. 

*scene jump*  
'I'm going to throw this beast out. Don't you dare underestimate me. I can turn your little life into living hell if you don't stop disrespecting us.' Vernon's speech was filled with so much hate that the younger almost feared getting spit on. Vernon held Hedwig's cage out of the window, enjoying the pained and panicked expression on Harry's face. 'No please give her back. I'll ... 

*scene jump*  
'Go get him.' Dudley nodded his head towards his friends, indicating that he was okay with them beating up his own cousin. 'That's right, Harry. Haven't felt that loved in years, have you? People wasting their precious time just to beat you up. What a great sacrifice. This is the most affection you'll ever get in your life.' 

*scene jump*  
'Harry' Draco smiled softly with tears still very much spilling out of his puffy eyes. 'I don't mind them mocking me. Sometimes it does hurt and I know that my parents would never accept me....us ... but as long as I have you I don't care. Please tell me that you feel the same. I'm afraid that all the negative attention makes ypu uncomfortable and I don't want to be the reason for you to feel bad. I love you but sometimes I don't feel like you do the same. Please tell me I'm wrong.' Harry wiped Draco's tears away with his thumb and leaned in to kiss him. 'Why would you think that? I love you the most. More than I ever loved someone. I'm never going to leave you like other people did.' 

There was heavy breathing while both tried to not fall to the floor. 'It doesn't work Hermione.' Hermione breathlessly looked at him with wide eyes. 'Your family was the worst. You already had Hedwig so it had to be second year. Why didn't you say that it was that bad? You could've stayed with me and my parents. You're never going back there ever again. And when did that last scene happen ?', she stood up, looking down at Harry angrily. 

'Yesterday. I didn't plan on going back. To be quite frank, I didn't plan on ever seing their faces again. Even if one of them were on their deathbed.' 'That's good. But about the Draco thing. Don't you think that it's getting a little bit out of hand? He's so in love with you that he doesn't even care about his parents anymore. Do you know what of an asshole move you are pulling right now? You're not better than your 'family' right now. You will completly destroy his self-confidence and his ability to trust people.' 

Harry shrugged his shoulders while giving her a small grin. 'The more he trusts me the better. I think you missed the point Hermione. Everything is going according to the plan. He is supposed to defy his parents and join our side. And as much as his parents despise me... they would never rat out their own son so we're basically safe.' 

Hermione angrily reached for her coat, ready to storm out of the room. 'You disgust me Harry James Potter. I hope that you'll use the winter break as a time to overthink your poor life decisions. I think you can live without occlumency till Ron and I are back. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone.', with that she stormed out of the room, of course not forgetting to slam the door on her way out.  
Harry huffed in annoyance. They all acted like he was comitting a serious crime. 

\- Beginning of winter break -  
'Wow Luna are you spending Christmas at the Burrow?' Harry could hear the exited voices coming from the common room. He slowly got out of bed, trying to not miss the chance of saying goodbye to his friends. 'Yes. My father sayed he wouldn't mind me spending time with my girlfriend's family. He's probably going to spend it with his friends anyways.' 

Hermione's eyes lit up in exitement. 'Nice. You both seem so happy together. I'm so happy for you.' Ginny grinned, giving luna a quick peck on the lips. 'Well now there are only two people left to start dating. Don't you think so too honeybunch.' Luna nooded enthusiastically. 'Two people? Which two people?' 

Ginny laughed, grabbing her trunk in one hand and her girlfriend's hand with the other. 'That is something you must find out on your own Hermione. Oh Harry also awake? Your staying at Hogwarts right? You know we still have an empty room at the Burrow. That is if you're daring enough to take the room right next to Luna's and mine of course.' 

Ginny looked at him challengingly. 'Sounds like a challenge. I'd be up to it but I want to spend some alone time with my lovely boyfriend this year. But next year we can see how many days I manage before I loose my mind and move into Ron's room. Deal?' Harry struck out his hand, expecting a Ginny-typical-handshake. 'Yeah maybe you can bring Draco with you next year and we'll see who looses their mind first.' 

She let go of her trunk to give Harry the strong handshake he had expected. 'Aren't you a little bit to much into your challanges?' Hermione chuckled a little bit, not letting people see that she was very much angry at Harry. 'It's a gay thing. Something you straighties wouldn't understand.' Ginny said jokingly while letting go of Harry's hand. 

It took nearly half an hour to say goodbye to everyone and another half to find Neville's lost pet Trevor. 

'Harry let's go to Hogsmeade. I really need some butterbeer right now.' Harry nooded absent minded, much to occupied by what Draco was wearing. The Gryffindor tried to take in every little detail of Draco's appearance. The Slytherin was wearing a dark green vintage nike sweater over a white button up which he both tucked into his black dress pants. His white socks disappeared under his folded pant legs. His black belt was linked with the same chains that he wore around his collar. 

The outfit matched his black balenciaga tripple s perfectly, just like the rings and dangly earings he decided to wear. If Harry squinted his eyes just right, he could even make out smudged black eyeliner around the blond's eyes. (Please act like those things existed at that time and that harry knows what balenciaga triple s are.) 'I'm very into fashion. How do you like my rings? Hermione taught me how to make them myself. She even helped me dress. I really feel kinda pretty right now.' 

He extended his arms so that Harry could directly look at the rings he made using wire and green gemstones/crystal. 'Wow I don't know what to say. I guess I got myself the prettiest boyfriend possible.' He chuckled and pulled the Slytherin into a kiss by his waist. 'Oh good. I almost thought you wouldn't like it. Get dressed so we can go.' 

Harry nooded but couldn't focus on his clothes at all. He was too distracted by how angelic draco looked with his white curly hair and the whole outfit going on. 'Uff Harry. Let me pick some clothes for you. Those pants and shirts don't fit.' Draco quickly walked to his wardobe after seing Harry try to match a red flannel with dark brown pants. 

'Wear this.', he said exitedly while holding a pile of clothing infront of his face. Not complaining, Harry got dressed while being watched cautiously by Draco. Draco quickly trasfigured a black belt out of nowhere. 'Put that on.' Harry took the belt out of Draco's hands while the latter sank to his knees cuffing Harry's pants. 'Wow. Now you look hot. 10/10 would bang.' Harry pulled him up, not before putting on a dirty grin. 

'Why would if you always could?' Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. 'What? I'm just stating facts.' Harry was nearly desperate to find a way to let out the anger he still felt from Hermione's and his little discussion and the best way was obviously through Draco... so why not give it a go and test his chances? 

'Maybe next week. I'm not really ready for that.' When Draco turned around he used his chance to roll his eyes in annoyance, not noticing that Draco caught him doing it through the mirror. 'Okay then let's make our way to Hogsmeade then. It's a pretty day and it's was time that someone finally terrorizes those wizard's and witches with cuffed pant legs.' 

Draco pov  
He really expected everything as reaction but Harry rolling his eyes at him when he thought that he couldn't see it wasn't one of them. At first he was angry that Harry couldn't understand him and his feelings but that quickly changed into selfhatred. Harry was right. He was annoying for not being able to do something as simple as sleeping with his boyfriend. Harry was a virgin too and he wasn't acting like a pussy about it. Harry pulled both of them out of the Gryffindor tower before he quickly draped the invisibility cloak over them. 

'I charmed my jacket pockets. I thought it would help with storing the cloak while we're in the pub.' Draco tried to virtulise what he said by letting his entire arm disappear inside of his left pocket. 'Woah that's amazing. I would never be able to come up with something like that. How do we get it out though?' Draco pulled his arm back out and took hold of Harry's hand. 'We can use the accio charm of course. Do you even listen to anything they teach us during school?' Harry shook his head concemtrating on the way infront of him. 'Wow you are unbelievable.'

When they were finally at Hogsmeade they tried finding an empty space to take off the cloak at. Harry wordlessly passed it to Draco so he could shove it into his created pit of unendliness, or how Draco liked to call it: 'Unending pocket of darkness'. 'Sooo I guess it's time for a good ol' butterbeer.' The streets of Hogsmeade were almost empty since it was a holiday and most of the shops were closed. Save to say that that also meant that they were able to hold hands without evoking to much attention. 

'Huh Draco?', Draco's eyes widened comically at the sound of his mother's voice. He quickly let go of Harry's hand and turned around, trying to think of the spell for vanishing make-up. Upon looking at him, his mother nearly seemed ready to faint on the spot. 'Wow mother....what surprise of seeing you here.' 

Harry very much also looked ready to faint now at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy. 'Hello Ms. Malfoy. Didn't think we would see you here today.', he politely bowed infront of his boyfriends mother, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible. 'What are you doing here with mister Potter, Darling? And what it that on your face?', she leaned in to take a closer look at the art which was painted across her son's eyelids and waterline. 

'Ehm ..... I'm trying to express myself through Make-up? And we're....just shopping.' Narcissa gave both of them a suspicious glance. 'You're so bad at lying, sweety. I also saw your intertwined hands. So you're his secret boyfriend then? Now I get why he didn't want to come home over winter break. Draco can I talk to you for a second?' She gave him an urgent look, while signaling him to come follow her by pointing her finger towards the empty ally on the other side of the street. 

'You do notice that you're not only risking yourself but also the whole family by dating our lord's biggest enemy. Also I didn't think you coming out also included you dressing and acting more.... feminine.', she went through his curled hair, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion at the way they fell over his eyelinered eyes. Just like Harry did, she went over his full outfit, trying to ignore the chains as hard as she could. 

'Mother you don't understand. I have the feeling that the dark lord is going to loose this battle and Father wants me to take the dark mark soon. Our only way out of this is Harry. Please let me try to fix what father has ruined for us. If this continues, it won't end well at all. Believe me... it's always the good side that wins.' Draco saw the way his mother wanted to correct him but she held her tongue. 

'Your father wants to see you tomorrow. Your assumptions were correct. He wants you to take the dark mark even this winter break already and the dark lord has some tasks for you to complete. If what you're saying is true, then don't show up and hide. The punishments will be hurrendous for the dark lord's supporters and even worse for death eaters. I'd like to have a teacup with you and your boyfriend but after that you'd have to obliviate me to keep you safe. It's the only way of him not finding out.' 

Draco nooded, feeling pure relieve flooding his senses. He nearly feared that he had to tell his own mother to sod off. She caressed his cheek lovingly. 'The make-up and hair look truly lovely on you, sweety. Now let's get some warm drinks. I really want to meet that new boyfriend of yours. Quite a tall one you got there. I don't remember him being this tall last year.' 

Draco smiled while hooking his arm around his mother's. 'Yeah I was also surprised when he came back after summer break. He grew quite a bit in only 2 months.' Even from a far distance, Draco could see the anxiety written all over his boyfriend's face. 'We're back. Mother would like to have some tea with you, Harry. Is that okay for you?' Draco chuckled when he saw the Gryffindor looking ready to faint the second time of the day. 'Of course. I would never want to miss out on such a lovely chance to talk to your mother.' 

Draco couldn't stop thinking about what his Mother said about the dark lord earlier. He was right. The dark lord had some tasks ready planned for him and if he wanted to know what they were, he had to show up to the meeting. The good thing was he wouldn't even disappoint his mother by showing up if she really wished to be obliviated after their meeting. If he was able to find out the dark lord's next big steps, it would be way easier to stop him.


	8. V A L E N T I N E 'S     S P E C I A L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote the Valentine's special I mentioned in the comments. It's complete unrelated to the plot and thus just a one shot I came up with while I was bored. Just skip it, if gou're not interested in it. Have fun and Happy Valentine's day.
> 
> P.S. - It's kinda really really bad and short

'I think a Slytherin wanted to play a prank on you.' Ron pointed at the package, seated nicely infront of Harry. 'Funny, Ron. Maybe they just genuinly like the colours green and silver. And I think it's really pretty with the white ribbon and all that.', Harry made some uncertain motions around the package, using his right hand. 

It wasn't new to him to get packages on Valentine's day, but he certainly wasn't used to receiving presents from a Slytherin. 'What do you think, 'Mione? It has to be a Slytherin. No one, and I repeat no one, is mental enough to wrap their present in that ugly shade of green, if not a bloody Slytherin.' Curious, Hermione leaned over to give the package a wary look. 

'Open it. Maybe there is a card inside of it or something.' Harry nodded at her, proceeding to pull at the velvet ribbon. 'Don't those colours remind you of someone? I swear the moment you open this, you'll be met with a glitter bomb or something worse. Seems like a thing, the ferret would do, just to get under your skin.' 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, ripping open the emerald green wrapping paper. His best friends flinched anxiously, when he took off the lid of the small box, which was now hidden under shreds of green. They sighed in relieve, when they realised, that the mysterious person actually did not intend to harm them. 

'Oh.... It's....chocolate?' Ron quickly leaned in to inspect the present out of pure curiousity. 'Blimley, Harry, it's not just any chocolate. It's the most expensive type there is. This must have been so hard to get.' Harry raised his right eyebrow, going through the remains of the package to see if there was a note he accidently overlooked. 'You would know that, Ron, wouldn't you?' , harry commented, still very much occupied by looking for any hints. 

'No note?' Harry quickly realised, that he wasn't going to find anything and looked up to Hermione to shake his head. 'Nothing.' Hermione put her hand up to her chin, indicating that she was trying to come up with a solution. 'You know.... the price, the colours... maybe it really is....Nvm , forget it. That would be too unrealistic.' 

Draco pov.  
No matter how hard Pansy tried, she couldn't stop laughing at all. 'You're telling me, you bought Potter the most expensive chocolate and even wrapped it up in Slytherin colours.... and he still didn't get i-... that is bloody hilarious.' Draco grunted in discomfort when Pansy started slapping him. A trait she had since they were children. 

'Stop laughing. This is the worst. I even made my owl come to me, after she delivered the chocolate. Why do I always seem to get stuck with oblivious idiots. What is wrong with me.' Pansy rolled her eyes. 'Just tell him. He's the golden boy. How mean could his rejection be. You'll get over it.' Draco buried his head inside of the pillows next to him and groaned loudly. 'I'm going for a walk. This is really the worst.'

Harry pov.  
On his way back, Harry accidently bumped into someone. Before he knew it, he was already sent flying to the floor. 'Oh sorry. I didn't see you there.' He quickly searched for his glasses , hoping that they would be still fine. He sighed in relieve, when he felt the familar metall inside of his palm. Slowy he got up from the floor, sliding his glasses back in place. 

His relieved expression quickly faltered upon seeing who was actually standing infront of him. 'Malfoy.', his eyes squinted in hostility, his mouth forming a bitter smile. 'I think you got something that is mine.' The Gryffindor pointed at the chocolate that was still inside of the other boy's hand. His clutch looked almost painfully tight and his face turned incredibly sour. 

'Oh yeah. Forgot that. Here take your stupid chocolate, Scarhead.' Grumpy, the Slytherin thrusted the package into Harry's hands, turning around to leave the corridor as quickly as possible. 'Jealous , Malfoy?' Draco huffed in annoyance. 'You wish. Why should I be jealous? Because someone got you something to match the disgusting mud, taking up half of your blood?' 

Harry didn't notice how Draco's voice trembled, or how he tried to keep himself from stuttering. He only noticed the anger, sickering through the blond's voice. 'What are you so angry for? Still not over the fact that your father got to see Azkaban without you? Don't worry, you'll join him soon enough.' Harry noticed how Draco's hands balled up into fists, not knowing that it was to keep his hands from shaking violently.

'Very funny, Potter. I hope you choke on your damn expensive chocolate. If you're lucky enough, you can go to Honeydukes and return it. Seems like Weasel-bee would be more than happy about some extra galleons to feed his poor family. Unfortunately for them, I already threw away the receipt.' Angrily he stomped away, leaving a baffled Gryffindor behind. 

He could cleary feel the usual heart-throbbing, he felt whenever he had a conversation with the Slytherin. He didn't know, if buying him chocolate was just another way to make fun of him, or if this was Malfoy's genuine attempt to express his romantic feelings towards him. He had to find Hermione and ask her for her opinion. 

Draco pov.  
The whole evening he tried to distract himself by reading some books inside of the library. It was currently dinner time and his friend's had long given up to make him go eat something with them. Admiting to Harry Potter that he bought him chocolate for Valentine's day was so utterly humiliating that he vowed to never buy someone chocolate ever again. 

He didn't even remember how he came up with the stupid idea of 'confessing' his feelings. All he knew was that it was a pain in the arse to get the chocolate and that he had spend a whole fortune on nothing. Not that money was a problem to him. He seemed to have plenty of that eventhough he wished to have rather a part of Harry Potter's heart. Draco cringed at the thought. That was such a cringy thing to think. He really stooped low, falling for a bloody Gryffindor like that. 

A dark shadow fell over him, the book and the table. He looked up in confusion, expecting Madam Pince to tell him that it was time to eat and not read. All the students were at the dinner and his friends weren't really the type to leave early. 'Malfoy. I...' Draco flinched when his grey eyes met the green ones he always looked at so longingly. 

The sound of cups (not so lightly) meeting the table, was everything that could be heard throughout the whole library. Draco looked down, watching the marshmallows flow inside of something that looked awfully a lot like hot chocolate. 'Stealing ideas now, Potter? This looks like a badly copied homework. Bet you thought I won't notice.' He snickered a little bit. 

'Shut up and let me talk. I talked to Hermione and she said that you probably like me... and that you probably wanted to confess, using chocolate. I'm here to tell you that it's mutual. And now this is normally the part where we should kiss. And I brought hot chocolate because you must be hungry and it is somewhat melted food but not in a soupy kind of way. I don't know why I'm rambling so much. I think I'm just nerv-' 

Draco tried to come up with a way to make Harry stop talking without being rude and the only way he could think of, was kissing the other. Using his hands, he supported himself to lean over the table and kiss the still rambling boy. The kiss didn't last long, since Draco pulled away as quickly as the kiss startet. He felt his cheeks warming up. 

'Let's taste your exuse of hot chocolate then.', he jokingly said, before he sat down. 'I wanted to take you out on a date. Only if that's fine with you of course.' Draco looked up to see that the other was still standing and looking anxious. 'Come sit down and relax a little bit. You look ready to faint. Date sounds good. Hogsmeade day is coming up. Maybe we could.... go there together?' 

He tried to look calm, eventhough he was everything but that. 'Yeah. Hogsmeade with you sounds really great. Let's do it. I'll pick you up at 11 then?' Draco nodded, while he gave the Gryffindor a light smile. 'What are you reading.' Harry leaned over to look at the page, Draco looked at when he came in. He wasn't really interested in literature but he wanted to make an effort to attempt a conversation goijg beyong small talk. And if Draco was happy, talking about books, then he would be happy too. 

Just like he thought, Draco's eyes lit up. 'This is so amazing. It's a book about Muggle and Wizarding History. It explains their connections to eachother and how the Muggles tried to explain historical events caused by Witches and Wizards. But because they didn't know, they came up with those weird explanations and it's just so funny.' 

Harry watched Draco in pure adoration, while the other was still talking about things that fascinated him. It was truly adorable, how he could go on and on about it. 'That's great. What's your favorite?' He took slow sips from his hot chocolate, still listening to Draco talking. 

'There was that 'dancing plague' in 1518. Muggles couldn't explain how a virus could be capable to make their bodies dance to death. Approximately 400 people died. In the wizarding part it says, that there was a potion mixed into their food. The wizard who did it was never found, but they assume it was a hatecrime and not just an accident or something. Muggles just wrote it off as a blood problem and called it 'hot blood'. Isn't that amazing? We have the solutions to everything right here, but Muggles will never know.' 

Harry didn't know how 400 people dancing to their deaths was amazing but he nodded anyways. 'Am I annoying you, Harry?' 'No. Of course not. I love hearing your voice. Talk as much as you want. I can't believe, that I'm saying this, but it's weirdly interesting.' Draco knew that his cheeks probably resembled a tomato again, which was why he quickly looked down again. 

He never expected Harry to like him back. Harry always resented everything he did, so it was only natural for him to think, that the other would be instantly rejecting his little 'confession'. But here he was, being looked at like he was the only one, who fucking mattered to the Gryffindor. His heart fluttered at the thought of being loved so dearly. He had the feeling, that this was going to turn out pretty well for both of them.


	9. VIII

Draco pov.  
'I really need to get something from the manor tomorrow. Is it alright if I leave you alone for a day?' Now it was out. He couldn't take it back anymore. He tried telling himself that it was better this way. He would try to stay good with both sides as long as possible to avoid unneccessary conflicts. Maybe he didn't have to make his father proud in order to feel some sort of selfworth. 

'Oh? What do you need to do? Sounds very important. You're making that terrified face again.' Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Harry couldn't even see his face, since he was still working on his DADA homework. 'Wait how do you know?' Harry closed his notebook, turning around to Draco with that knowing face he adored so much. 

'Guessed it. Everytime you do that face, your voice changes too. Now tell me what's so important, that you have to leave your lovely boyfriend all alone in such a big arse castle?' Draco watched Harry in scilence, while the Gryffindor tried to squeeze his notebook into the little space his messy drawer still provided. He didn't think that Harry would be asking for a reason and it was very hard to come up with one right now. 

'I.... ', no way in hell would Harry allow him to join a Deatheater meeting, not that he thought, that Harry cared enough about him to worry about it. He still had to be sure though. 'You...?' Harry's eyebrows raised in curiosity. 'We have this yearly tradition to go out with my parent's friends and their children during winter holidays. It's important, so I can't miss it.' 

Harry's face relaxed immedeatly upon hearing Draco's explanation. 'Oh that sounds really nice. But why did you look so terrified though?' Draco drew his mouth into a thin line. 'Why Potter? Can't a person look fearful anymore without having a plausible reason huh? What next? People not being allowed to make angry faces without being angry anymore? I thought you Gryffindor's were all about freedom.' 

Harry blinked in irritation. He was sure that Draco was really losing it in the last few days. There was not a minute that Draco wasn't saying weird and illogical stuff after being asked a simple question. 'What's with you these days. You say weird stuff. Are you hiding something?' 'No of course not. I just don't want to see my father and it's stressing me out to know that I have to see him tomorrow.' 

Normally, Draco had no problems with lying his way out of situations. He never felt remorse at all but he just seemed to lose that ability whenever Harry was around. 'Makes sense. Wouldn't want to be around him either. If it wasn't for Dobby, you wouldn't even have a boyfriend right now.' Draco blinked a few times, trying to think of any connections Dobby might have to his dating life. 

'Why is that?' Harry chuckled a bit lowly. It almost sounded sarcastic. 'Yeah your amazing exuse of a father nearly killed me with the killing curse in second year, just because I freed his damn house elf. Very adult-like of him.' The Slytherin couldn't help but fiddle with his sleeves. He didn't know how to react or what to feel. 

Anger? Disgust ? There were a lot of emotions he couldn't pinpoint at the moment. 'I didn't know. That's .....' 'It's.... not important. Not like I wasn't nearly dying every year for the past 5 years now. Oh wait this year is suspiciously calm. Bet they're just planning my 10th near-death-experience somewhere.' Draco gulped heavily. Probably tomorrow he thought. 

'Not something you have to worry about though, Sweety. Till now I've always survived.' There was a dry chuckle and some empty eyes from Harry's side, making the atmosphere even akwarder. Draco probably wouldn't have a problem with being swallowed alive right now. His family had made Harry's life a living nightmare and he even participated for a long amount of time. 

'I'm sorry. I didn't .... I don't know how to make it up to you. Hearing those stories....' The bed under them creaked horribly as Harry stood up to leave the room. 'Look, Draco. It's not your fault that you got put into a family full of deatheaters and I actually don't want to talk about it right now. I'm gonna go for a walk. Please don't follow me.' Draco flinched a little when he heard the door being slammed into place by Harry. 

Harry's pov  
Seeing Draco sitting there all guilty and sad made Harry feel things, he never wanted to feel before. There was no other option for him than running away like a freaking coward. If he told past Harry, that one day he would be feeling guilty for making Draco feel sad, he would had just laughed and passed it off as a bad joke. Shouldn't he feel like success? Shouldn't the sorrow of your enemies make you feel happy? 

Instead he only felt pain in form of heart stabbing and gut wrenching. He hated it how confused the Slytherin made him feel. He was constantly changing between the state of hating the boy's guts and worshipping the bloody ground the other walked on. Harry looked up to the sky, watching a few olws passing by. Only if he were an owl, flying freely around the world. No responsibilities attached and most importantly no confusing feelings. 

When he got back, he expected an empty bed but not Draco still sitting on the very much same spot and in the same position he left him in. Draco's head snapped up upon hearing Harry arrive. 'You're back. Do you feel better now?', he asked softly, making Harry grunt in frustration. He wasn't so sure anymore if it was Draco that didn't deserve him or him who didn't deserve Draco. 

He quickly drew Draco into a close hug, while using his hand to run along the blond's small back. 'Yes. I'm sorry about what happened a few hours prior. I'm just a little stressed right now. I didn't mean to make you sad.' Harry could only feel the other nod slightly, by feeling his hair moving up and down slowly. 'Don't worry. I completly understand.' 

Timeskip  
Gulping, Draco stood infront of the wards of Malfoy Manor. He was wearing his black suit and tried making his hair look as masculine and presentable as possible. Most of the deatheaters already commented on his feminine appearance and he didn't want to disgust his father further than he needed to. 

His father's problems weren't even the comments but probably the fact that they were right. After all, Deatheaters loved to get under his father's skin. Ever since his father's ploblems with the ministry and the dark lord, Deatheaters tried anything to make him feel ashamed and angry. Another reason he didn't want to return. 

They long realised that Draco was the key to anger his parents, by dropping various disgusting and suggestive comments about him. He always had to refrain himself from vomiting whenever another one of the dark lord's followers tried a move on him. He was more than happy to leave and never look back. 

As he pushed open the heavy door of the Manor, he was immedeatly met by their oldest house elf. 'Oh Master Draco has finally returned. Master Draco's parents are already awaiting him in the drawing room.' Draco sighed in relieve. Judging by the silence, he was probably the first one to arrive. He had to enjoy it as long as possible. 

'Thank you. Please bring my coat to my room.', he quickly got rid of his thin jacket and put it into the elf's outstreched hand, before she disapparated with a quiet crack. Dreading the moment of coming face to face with his father, he took as much time as possible to get to the drawing room. 'Draco, Sweety. There you are. We thought you'd come by soon. Your father was almost afraid, that the owl didn't reach you in time.' 

Draco nodded in acknowledgement. 'No the timing was actually quite perfect. Left me enough time to get ready.' A satisfied smile spread itself across his mother's face. 'That's nice. Come have a cup of tea with us. The other guests will probably arrive very soon.' She pulled him into a heartwarming hug, before she made him follow her to their sitting room. 

'Hello father. Long time no see.' 'Oh Draco you're finally here. I hope there weren't any complications regarding you're arrival.' Draco took place next to his mother, grabbing the tea pot in order to pour himself a cup of black tea. 'No everything was fine. How I gathered from the letter, I'm intended to stay the night? Is there going to be an after ceremony I'm expected to attend?' 

'There is going to be the celebration today. You don't need to stay the whole night. You can always go up to your room if you want to. But make sure to keep your door warded and locked.' He couldn't understand how his parents could still expect him to stay and sleep in the Manor, when it was filled with Deatheaters and criminals. 'But, mother. I think it would be safer for me to stay at Hogwarts tonight, instead of staying inside of the Manor.' 

Narcissa looked to the side, giving her husband a wary look. She knew it was only logical to keep her son away from the deatheaters, but his father didn't think so at all. 'Bullocks Draco. If this is about the little incident that occured last time, then do not worry. You're a Malfoy and strong enough to prevent such things from happening again. I didn't raise a coward. Even if it was to happen, you would just have to suck it up and forget about it.' 

Draco nodded. He didnt want to defy his father but he was pretty much furious right now. Did his father think that a 16 year old stood a chance against a grown up man? A deatheater and his own uncle's brother at that. Narcissa put her hand softlty onto her husbands shoulder. 'He is just 16. I won't allow something like that to happen to him again and you won't either Lucius.' 

His father snarled and looked away in discontentment. 'He shouldn't have let it escalate like that in the first place. He probably wanted it to happen.' Both Draco's and Narcissas eyes widened in shock. Draco stood up apruptly, slamming his fist onto the table. He was going to leave soon anyways. Why did he even try to be civil with his disgusting father. 

'Oh don't give me that. The only reason they do all this is because you fucked up and they want to make you angry. Don't act like I'm going around begging people to treat me like this and rape me. I'm going to my room. Tell me when to get down.' Angrily he stomped upstairs to his room. He hated his father so much. He wondered how he could have ever admired him and looked up to him. 

'We all gathered here today to discuss further plans and ways to get rid of Harry Potter. ' The dark lord's eyes trailed down the table, fixating on Draco as he spoke. 'Draco, how your father told you, you're expected to take the dark mark soon. I hope you're looking forward to it.' 'Yes my lord. I've been hoping to join the Deatheaters since my early childhood.' 

The dark wizard grinned upon hearing his response. 'Sure you are. There are also a few things you need to accomplish in order to be completely accepted as Deatheater. Of course they will play a big part in Harry Potter's death.' Behind him, he could feel Nagini slither across the cold floor. He shivered at the thought of even looking at the large snake. 

'Thank you my Lord. I feel honoured to be of any use to you and will do anything in my power to not dissappoint you.' The satisfied grin got even wider. 'Good that we are understanding each other. If you were to let me down, I can assure you, that severe punishments will be awaiting you. Till the end of sixth year, you're going to not only find a way to lead Deatheaters into Hogwarts, but also kill your headmaster Dumbledor. Do you understand?' 

Draco pressed his hands against the table to make them stop shaking. 'Yes my lord.' 'Good. But be sure that one should never underestimate my punishments.' Draco tried to ignore the lust filled gazes he was watched with. He wasn't afraid of them. He only feared Rebastan Lestrange who was sitting directly across from him. Once again he nooded at the lord. 'I would never underestimate your power my Lord.' In the corner of his eye he could see the dark lord giving his father an approving look. 

He wanted to leave the 'after ceremony' as quickly as possible. He wasn't going to stay. As soon as he left, he would be going back to Hogwarts and hope he'll never see those people ever again. He was pretty much hurrying through the large crowd now. As long as nobody talked to him, he would have no reason to stop walking. 

He would have to get his wand the next day, since his father confiscated it, to make him stay. 'Oh Draco. You changed since we last saw eachother. How about we have a quick walk through the Manor's garden?' Draco's eyes widend at the sight of Rebastan. Of course he would seek him out after the meeting. 'I don't think that I have the time for that today. I need to get back to Hogwarts soon. Next time I'll be more than happy to have a walk with you.' 

Rabastan took his hand and pulled him towards the large staircase. 'I'm sure you need to pack then. Let me help you. Two people are surely faster than one.' Draco tried to pull back but he was way to strong. Now was the right time to panic. He searched through the crowd in order to find his parents, which he quickly found talking to eachother but it didn't seem like they were turning around anytime soon. 

They were nearly at the stairs now, when he remembered something. After the last incident with him, his mother insisted, that he would teach the house elf handsigns that indicated danger. If he was lucky enough to come across bisky, he could send her to his parents. 

He turned his head to look for the familiar house elf, while he was still pulled up the stairs. The grip on his wrist got more painful with each passing second. 'Is master Draco ok?' Draco sighed in relief when he saw the elf suddenly appear infront of them. 'Yes. Everything is alright.' Rabastan loosened the grip on his wrist a little bit. 'Yes. Make sure that we are not disturbed in the next few hours and tell Draco's parents that he left for Hogwarts.' 

While Rebastan was distracted, he quickly gave the house elf their arranged handsign. She nodded in understandment and disappeared again. 'Wasn't that hard now. Was it? Now stay quiet or we're going to have a big problem.' He couldn't damn his father more for taking his damn wand than now. 

He practically yanked him inside the room and threw him on his bed, crawling over him like an animal.   
'Aren't you a pretty one Dray? You were always so pretty.' He slammed his wrist into his bed next to his head and sat between his legs. The bed creaked beneath them as he leaned down to trail his mouth along his neck. He felt his cold hand slide under his button up. 'Fuck you.', he spit to his face. 

'Stupefy!' there was a loud bang, when Rebastan's body came in contact with his wooden desk. 'Oh Draco. I'm so sorry we couldn't get to you sooner.' Draco only stared up to his ceiling in misery. He was never on the lucky side. No matter how hard he tried. 'It's ok Mother. He didn't get very far. I'm leaving to Hogwarts. Harry's probably waiting already.' 

Narcissa's head quickly snapped up from Rebastan's body after he mentioned the Gryffindor's name. 'Harry? Don't tell me....' Draco's eyes widened in realisation. He had obliviated his mother yesterday. 'Can I explain that another time? I'm not feeling like talking right now. I just want my wand back and leave.' 

His mother nodded slightly, watching him put on his shoes and coat. Draco was sure that his mother could deal with Rebastan's body on her own. Not like she wasn't doing it the second time now and didn't exactly know what to do.


	10. IX

Breathlessly, the blond stumbled into the Gryffindor common room, after he had run all the way up the stairs, to get there. 'Harry. I know what the dark lord's next plans are.' Harry's expression quickly changed to a surprised one before he threw his schoolbook all over the room to sit up and listen. 

'It's Voldemord between.' Draco rolled his eyes. 'Yeah ... so I went to a Deatheater meeting today an-' 'You what? Why didn't you tell me? You said you were going on a trip with your parents.' Draco let his eyes wander around the room, too afraid to meet Harry's angry ones. 'I lied okay? But please let me finish.' Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, but gave him a small nodd anyways. 

'So V-Voldemord is trying to find a way to let Deatheaters into Hogwarts and he is trying to kill Dumbledor.' Silently, the Gryffindor stood up to sit down infront of the fireplace. The cackling sound of flames being the only source of noice. 'Are you not.... going to say anything about it?' He tried not to think about how akward it must have looked to just stand there in the middle of the room and watch Harry sitting. 

'How is he going to do that?' Draco swallowed dryly. 'He assigned me to find a way to do both, or else.... or else he's going to punish me and my parents.' Harry turned around, meeting Draco's grey eyes with his angry, green ones. 'So he's sending you on a fucking suicide mission? Is he fucking stupid? How are you supposed to kill the strongest wizard in history?' 

Draco knew that it was mean to think about it, but moments like these truly explained why Harry could have never been sorted into Ravenclaw. He never thought about the patterns or reasons why things occured the way they did. 'He knows that I'm not able to. He's doing this to torture me and my family. No matter what happens, he'll be able to punish us in the end. There is no way out, Harry. Don't you understand?' 

Harry's mouth fell open in realisation, while he listened to the other. The whole situation just felt like a lost game to him and he was too hopeless to put any effort into escaping the dark lord's clutches. 'Oh.... you can't escape because you're afraid that you're mother will be the one to suffer, right?' He nodded once, watching the flames dance around in the corner of his eyes. 

'Would you fight Voldemord, when we could find a way to protect your mother and you?', shortly after Harry had mentioned his mother, he could already feel his eyes watering. He still hadn't processed earlier events and now seemed like the perfect timing for his brain to catch up with it. During the sexual assult, he didn't even think about shedding a single tear and now here he was, standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, looking like a complete idiot with tears running all over his face. 

Harry's stern face softend at the sight of his tears. 'Please don't cry. Everything's going to be fine, okay? Now come here mon petite pomme de terre.' The Gryffindor outstreched his arms, expecting the other to hug him. Draco chuckled a little bit, using his sleeves to wipe away the tears, staining his cheeks. 'Did you just call me your little potato?' Before he sat down next to Harry, he first got rid of his jacket and black tie. 

He sighed in contentment, when he felt Harry's strong arms around him. The wizard always had a way to make him feel safe and warm. With the room being all dark and the fire also being the only source of light, it felt awfully romantic and cozy. The Slytherin truly wanted the moment to last frever. 

'I think it's time to use the Veritaserum. Dumbledor's knowledge would die with him, if the Dark Lord succeeds in killing him.' 'Let's wait for Ron and Hermione. The first week after winter break, we'll do it. ' Like always, the Gryffindor tried to comfort the other by drawing little circles into the Slytherin's waist. 

'I love you.', he mumbled in an attempt to express his feelings towards Harry. Like he expected, he received no answer. Draco's mouth wavered a little bit, as he tried to tell himself, that Harry probably didn't hear him. He knew that he wasn't being true with himself and that the only reason why he talked so quietly in the first place was because then he would always have a reason why Harry wasn't answering him. 

After that he didn't try again. Too afraid of what would be, instead of thinking about what could be. In his eyes, Harry truly was the light of his life. But maybe he wasn't meant to reach him. Not in this universe. Not in this lifetime. 

Timeskip  
'What's with you and Draco? He seems so sad.' Two days had passed, since everyone got back to Hogwarts and Hermione was already confronting him again. 'I don't know, okay? You're not the only one who's slightly irritated by his weird moodswing.' Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, looking like I had actually offended her. 

'Slightly? Shouldn't you be worried as his boyfriend? This seems to be something heavy.' The wizard crossed his arms infront of his chest. 'Boyfriend? I think you forgot that this is all just played. Did I play my role that well, that you're starting to confuse acting with reallife?' He ended his sentence with a dry chuckle. 

'If you're really that curious... He went to a Deatheater meeting during the holidays and was told to find a way to kill Dumbledor and a way to let Deatheaters infiltrate Hogwarts. Probably takes a toll on his mind to know, that his family's lifes are hanging by a thread right now.' Hermione's mouth opened and closed again, before she turned around and stomped off. 

Probably to find Draco and comfort him. To Harry, the Slytherins bad mood was the perfect opportunity to push the other away a little and get rid of his developing feelings. He always loosed feelings as quickly as he caught them. He was sure, that a sincere relationship from both sides would be never happening. 

Draco pov.  
Draco flinched as he heard the door being thrown open violently. 'Draco, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that he's really trying to make you do that. Do you want to talk about it?' Hermione, how he had identified, after he heard her voice, quickly closed the door behind her and sat down on his bed. 

He had his own room, since nobody wanted to share a dorm with him, because he came out as gay. The blond watched her in confusion as she sat down. He didn't know how she had gotten into their dorms nor how the other Slytherins hadn't hexed her already. Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't really on the best terms and he wasn't so keen on finding out what would be happening, if one of them found Hermione Granger , the golden boy's best friend, inside of his dorm or their common room. 

'I know me being here is very weird, but I kinda burrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and now I'm here. Please forget any relations I have to Harry and tell me any worries you have. I won't tell anyone. I just thought you'd need someone to talk to. Not as your boyfriend's best friend, but as your friend.' 

Draco felt warmth coursing through his whole body as he watched the young witch, sitting infront of him, speak. She was a great person and just made him regret his years of bullying even more. 'I-... Did Harry tell you about the tasks?' She took the blanket laying around, murmering something about the awfully low temperature they had in their dungeon. He chuckled a little bit. 

'What did you expect? We're directly under the black sea. We're used to just casting heating spells.' Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. He could see in her eyes how cold she actually felt and quickly grabbed his wand to cast the spell, he grew so accostumed to. To his contentment, the room warmed up nearly immedeatly. 

Hermione gave him a small smile, gratefull for Draco's attempts to make her feel comfortable. 'So what happened at the Deatheater meeting? Harry just mentioned it briefly.' 'Oh the usual. Nagini, the Dark Lord's snake, mindlessly eating innocent people. Him telling me that I need to kill Dumbledor and let Deatheaters into Hogwarts, them using the Crucio spell as often as they blink and my uncle trying to rape me. Nothing special.' 

He felt sorry for dumping everything on her with his sarcasm , but he just couldn't change the fact, that this was the only way he could talk about his troubles. He didn't want to let anybody see how hurt and traumatised he really was by those experiences. Humour was just one of his bad coping mechanisms and he hoped that she would understand that. 

Harry was the only one that ever saw his raw emotions and he wanted to keep it that way. Her mouth grew wider and wider by each word he said. 'You got to be kidding me. Did you tell Harry everything? Because I don't think that he knows about every part of the meeting. This is horrible. I don't even know where to start.' 

Draco smiled softly. He didn't want to stress Hermione and he definetly wasn't the type to seek attention when it came to problems. He wanted everyone to think, that he was the perfect son, with the perfect life and the perfect family, but somewhere along the lines, he just started to go horribly wrong. 'You don't have to. I'm not much of a talker.' 

In the last few days.... no months even, he had felt terribly suicidal and depressed. Harry was doing a great job in keeping him happy, but he still felt empty and numb somehow. Usually, he found himself on top of the astronomy tower, waging his options. He didn't want to die. He wanted someone to notice, how miserable he felt and he wanted someone to save him. Nobody noticed. 

With the days, he had also given up on the idea, that Harry would be noticing his suicidal tendencies. He used to think that people who craved attention, weren't really depressed and were all faking it. Then he realised, that they only hoped for someone to save them. To bring them back to the living, so they had to no longer grief themselves. Nothing was worse than knowing, that you had died in way, that wasn't dying itself and there was no way to come back alive again without help. 

People who were suicidal didn't want to die. They grasped onto every last piece of hope and happiness, that they could find, just to live the life, they always hoped to live. He really wanted to tell Hermione about how he thought about throwing himself off the astronomy tower for the last few months. He wanted Hermione to save him from death. He was sick of mourning himself, eventhough he was still very much alive and breathing. He opened his mouth, just to close it again. No, he wasn't strong enough. Like always, he remained silent. Silent, like all the times, Harry had been after he told him, that he loved him.


End file.
